True Love
by teamshemar
Summary: I wrote this story after coming of a couple year hiatus and I had so much fun writing it . It starts off with a touch of the episode of Penelope but then takes its own path. Morgan and Garcia finally tell each other how they feel about each other. I would tell you more but I want you to read the story. ;) Rated M for most of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: After a long hiatus I am back.! Hope you enjoy this story I wrote** **. It starts off with a touch of the episode of Penelope but then takes its own path. Rated M for most of the story. So Please Read and Review. **

Morgan sits on his friend's couch as he thinks about what just happened the last two days. His best friend had been shot by a stalker and now he was sitting on her couch while she showered. Best friend? He thought. No he loved her and always has since the day he started calling her baby girl. As he sat listening to the shower running his thoughts turned to lust as he imagined the water trickling down her sexy body. He balled his hands into fists as he turned on the television. It was all he could do to distract himself and running in the shower behind her.

He had to figure out a way to let her know his true feelings. Before it was too late and some other guy scooped her up and called her his forever. He wanted to be the one to put that ring on her finger, watch her stomach grow with their child, and grow old with. He stood up walking to her bedroom it took him so much courage with every step he took. He knocked on her bathroom door.

"I'll be done in a minute," Penelope said.

A few minutes later Derek heard the water shut off and soon the door opened with Penelope clad in a towel.

Penelope blushed, "Uh Derek? I need to go get dressed."

He swallowed hard her curves the way it complemented her towel. He couldn't put words together. He backs up to walk away.

"I am, uh, so sorry" He says stammering as he walks away warm in the face.

Penelope giggled as she entered her bedroom and shut the door. She sat on the bed in her towel. She may not be a profiler but she knew that look in his eyes. Frankly she wanted it too. She didn't call him her Knight for nothing. She really wanted him to be her knight. Wanted him to be more than her protector. Making up her mind she stood up from the bed and opened the door still in her towel.

"Derek?"

She gets no response as she walks walks out to the kitchen to find him sitting there deep in his thoughts. He feels that someone is watching him and looks up to find her standing there still in her towel. He can't fight the smile that comes across his face.

"God you look so hot" He lets escape his lips.

"Yeah? Why don't you do something about it," she winked before heading back to her bedroom.

Derek sat there stunned. _Did she just say what I think she said?_

Penelope huffed and walked back to the kitchen, "Maybe you didn't hear me. I. Want. You. Now."

He gets up going to her bedroom shutting her door and pressed her against her wall kissing her.


	2. Chapter 2

~Read and Review Please.

Chapter 2

"God I have wanted this for so long. l love you baby girl" He says breaking away from the kiss huffing before he cups his hand on her chin and kisses her again with so much more passion as he backs her to the bed.

Penelope moans with the force of the kiss, "Yes," she says softly.

She looks up at him with heavily lidded eyes and wraps her legs around his waist pulling him back down for a kiss.

Derek chuckles as he starts kissing the side of her neck and Penelope arches her neck for better access.

"Derek," she moans arching her back when he kisses her sensitive spot.

"Relax baby, I'm gonna make it good for you."

He kisses her way down her neck tenderly responding to all her moans as he reaches his hand under her towel taking one of her breasts into his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Oh god" she lets out as he goes from her neck softly kissing to her breast taking a nipple into his mouth teasing her with his tongue as he parted her legs with his hands putting a finger inside her feeling her wetness.

"Is this all for me baby girl?" he asks as he teases her more kissing down her stomach tonguing her belly button causing her to grab the sheets. He drops down licking inside her.

"Derek I am going to to cum!" She says as he hits all the right spots.

"Do it baby," he replied huskily. "Let me see you come for me."

Penelope screamed arching her back, "DEREK!"

Derek chuckled inwardly as he lapped at her juices, "Shit baby girl. Do you realize how hot that was?"

"Derek, come on get in me already. Wanna feel you."

Derek chuckled as he stepped out of his clothes and bent to retrieve a condom, "Ready for me are we?"

Penelope eyed the condom and frowned. Derek saw her and he frowned.

"What?"

"Forget that thing Derek I want to feel you I don't want that thing to take it away." Penelope frowned.

He discards the condom and climbs back on the bed and braces his hands on the bed as he leans down kissing her as he eases himself inside of her trying not to hurt her. He slowly starts to thrust in and out of her.

"Faster!" she says as he feels her shape to him.

A few more thrusts later he feels himself cum inside her he rolls over onto his back. She then crawls up to him snuggling up to him resting her head on his chest. They both fall asleep and sleep the night away.


	3. Chapter 3

**~This will be the last chapter I will post for the day. I will post a chapter or two a day. **

**And as always Read and Review!**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Derek wakes before his alarm and stretches before smiling at the woman laying next to him. Just glancing at her cream colored skin is enough to get him hard again, he quickly grabs his clothes from the day before and jumps in the shower.

Penelope hears her alarm going off and turns it off before realizing the bed is empty. She jackknifes to a sitting position.

"Derek?"

She quickly hears the shower and figures that is where he is she gets up getting dressed quickly and sneaking out of her own place and heads to work. Hotch stops her.

"Garcia we caught him yesterday you're safe now. We tried to call you yesterday and no one answered.

"Sorry sir I went to bed early and forgot to charge my phone and it died."

He shrugs it off as a good explanation and goes to his office as she goes to hers.

Derek meanwhile is getting out of the shower. "Hey baby girl you want some breakfast?"

He walks into a empty bedroom and is instantly hurt. He had never felt this level of hurt with any girl. He quickly shakes it off as he dresses and heads to work himself.

"Morning Morgan," Reid says as he spots Morgan as he exits the break room with his cup of coffee.

"Morning Pretty boy. Have you seen Garcia?"

Reid nodded, "Yeah, she was talking to Hotch a minute ago. They finally caught him Morgan."

Morgan nodded as he started to make his way to Garcia's office when he spotted JJ with a file in her hand.

"Damn."

He makes it to Garcia's office and sees she was already gone and headed to the conference room and prepped. Morgan makes his way back to his desk when Hotch motions them into the conference room. Morgan is the last on in and sits off by himself as he says barely two words during the briefing. He just looks through stuff on his tablet and listens to Garcia.

"I'll start searching for similar cases," Garcia said.

Hotch nodded, "Look for similar cases not just in Newport, Vermont but the surrounding cities and states as well. We have two dead children and two missing. Let's not make it four dead children. Wheels up in thirty. We'll continue this on the jet."

Morgan figures he'll wait for everyone else to head out and that will give him a chance to talk to Garcia about this morning when he notices she's the first to leave the room.

He walks over to his desk grabbing his go bag and his cell. Reid notices as he is the first onto the elevator and the plane he sits off by himself as he makes a phone call.

"Hi I would like to order some flowers to be delivered please?"

"Of course sir."

He gives the lady info on where to send them and who they were for.

"Oh can you have the card say. I meant everything I said yesterday?"

He finishes the order as the others come on the plane.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"Morgan everything okay?" Reid asks as he sits near him in one of the chairs.

Morgan nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine pretty boy," he says before opening the case file.

Prentiss raised her eyebrows before focusing on her own file, "These are some pretty gruesome deaths for two six year old boys."

"Killer is taking his anger out on something." He says as he moves closer to the others to not make it so obvious and so they wouldn't ask so many questions.

"Probably upset at children for something either the unsub had a crappy childhood himself or is blaming society for either not giving or giving them children." Rossi says clearing his throat.

"That was the head police officer there the two missing kids were just found dead" Hotch says setting his phone down.

"What the hell?" Prentiss frowned.

Garcia popped up on the screen, "Why the sour faces my brave knights?"

"The missing children were just found dead. Tell me you found something baby girl," Morgan said.

Garcia tried not to let that go to her head, "Well unfortunately there were no unsolved or similar cases like this one. I even broadened my search to ten years and nada."

Rossi frowned, "Garcia, is there anything that you can find that links these victims?"

"Well the only thing is that all of them attended Newport City Elementary school."

They all sigh. "Keep digging Garcia."

She nods as the video feed ends.

"Okay Morgan and Reid go check out where the bodies were found. Rossi and Prentiss go talk to the families. The rest of us will go to the station."

The plane lands a hour later and they split up. Meanwhile a delivery man walks into Garcia's office holding a vase with roses.

"Delivery for Penelope Garcia."

"I am she," she says standing and signing for the roses, "Who are they from?"

"Sorry ma'am there was no name," the delivery man says before walking away.

Penelope smells the roses before sitting them down on her table and notices the card.

She flopped in her chair and sighed, but it wasn't a happy sigh. She had half a mind to call and cuss Derek Morgan out. She had sneaked out before him for a reason. She knew he had done all this yesterday too make her feel better about the stalker. She replays last night in her mind.

"God I have wanted this for so long l love you baby girl" she keeps playing those words over and over in her head. She looks at the card again.

She makes up her mind to call him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Garcia" Morgan says answering his phone.

"Do not put me on speaker," she said quickly before he does. "Did you mean it? All of it?"

"Yes."

"Even the part where you said you loved me?"

"Especially that part," he said softly.

"Derek," she said softly.

Morgan smiled, "Hey, we'll talk later okay? Right now we have a case to work on and I need my baby girl in focus."

Penelope chuckled, "Right."

He goes into a room where he closes the door.

"Hey you're more then my baby girl from now on you're my girl." He says with a smile.

She says nothing back as she processes what he just said.

"Now try to focus on this case and I will call you later. I love you" He hangs up

Penelope slowly hung up the phone. How did he expect her to focus after what he just said. She quickly shook her head and went back to what she was doing.

"Morgan come look at this," Reid calls from outside.

Morgan headed outside and followed Reid to the back of the house where the first boy was found, "Whatcha got Reid?"

"Its wet."

Morgan frowned, "So? Maybe the owners decided to water the garden."

Reid raised an eyebrow, "Morgan, do you see any plants out here? Its all just dirt back here. Its wet as if the boy was submerged in water before being dragged outside."

"Why would the unsub do that?"

"Thats not the first time we would have asked that question."

"This unsubs methods are scattered. Submerged in water, stabbing, and shooting?"

"Its over kill"

They walk away from the crime scene perplexed. They get into the van Morgan putting his sunglasses on and starts the van.

"Was there signs of a drowning in the first two kids?" Morgan asks

"Yes all the kids have the same things done to them."

While Morgan and the others were trying to figure out the case in Vermont, something else was happening back at home. Penelope's stalker escaped from jail and was on his way to Penelope's house. Garcia had gone home to get some rest as the case was going slow and Sam's team had no case so there was no use for her. It was about four in the morning Garcia was sleeping snuggled up to the pillow Morgan had used the night before.

The stalker sneaks into her place through the window she had left open for fresh air. He sneaks into her room and he takes a chloroform filled rag over her mouth causing her to pass out. He takes her out of her place without a peep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter for today have to leave you hanging. **

**Chapter 6**

Hours pass and Morgan calls her phone it rings and rings eventually kicking to voicemail. A couple hours pass and he has tried calling her a couple more times he goes up to Hotch.

"Sir can we talk?"

"Sure"

They walk over to a more private area.

"Hotch I have been trying to call Garcia the several hours and it just rings and goes to voicemail"

Hotch frowned, "Which number did you call?"

"Her house. When she called me earlier she called from her house."

Hotch frowned and dialed Garcia's home number before hanging up and dialing her work number. His frown deepened when he didn't get an answer there either.

Hotch was conflicted. He was worried about Garcia but he also didn't want to leave the case.

He watches one of his best agents look at him with a look he had never seen before. As Morgan's phone goes off with a text he reads it.

Morgans face is fixed on the text as his feelings go from wanting to choke this person that has Garcia to wanting to sit down and cry.

"Morgan, what is it? Is it Garcia?"

"Sonovabitch! I thought you said you caught him!" Morgan yelled.

"Morgan calm down, we did catch him. He's in prison."

"Then how the fuck does he have her?!" he yelled shoving the phone in Hotch's face.

Reid and Prentiss walk over, "What's going on?"

"That sonovabitch has Penelope," Morgan said not realizing he called Garcia by her first name.

Hotch takes his phone and reads the text message. He looks up to see a tear escape down Morgans face as he leaves them in a huff forgetting his phone. They all watch him go.

"I have never seen Morgan act this way." Prentiss says.

Reid shook his head, "Me neither. What do we do Hotch?"

Hotch frowned, "The rest of you finish the case. Morgan and I are gonna head back to Quantico and find Garcia."

JJ nodded, "We can do that."

He goes to find Morgan and finds him sitting in a room by himself trying to get himself together.

"Get your stuff you and I are going back to DC to find him. The rest of the team is going to stay here and finish the case."

Morgan nods getting up and going to get his bag.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much for everyone's comments they are truly amazing. I will post three chapters now and maybe a couple more later tonight. Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 7 **

Garcia wakes up tied down to a bed with a gag in her mouth. She looks around trying to figure out where she was. She looked down to find herself in just her bra and panties. She wanted to believe that Morgan was back and they were about to have some wild and kinky sex but she knew it wasn't.

"You thought you got rid of me that easily?"

"Let me go!" She says trying to struggle to get free.

"That's not happening I am going to make that agent you fucked last night struggle a little." he says with a smile as he reaches under her bra and grabs her breast. She winces in pain as they are really tender.

"Please," she whimpered. She didn't know how he knew she and Morgan had sex.

"What's the matter? I thought you loved me." he smiles at her.

Hotch glanced at Morgan on the jet. He knew that Morgan and Garcia were close but maybe he misinterpreted as to how close they were. Morgan had been quiet and off to himself as he thought over the last night. It was the happiest he had been in years. Face it, she had made him the happiest he had been over the years. He sighs, and of course when they finally became official some jerk had ripped her out of his arms. He looks up seeing Hotch watch him as he wipes the tears out of his eyes.

"Talk to me Morgan," Hotch said.

"What's there to talk about? This dude didn't just hurt her this time. He kidnapped her."

"But why did he send you the text? Why not to someone else?"

Morgan shrugged, "How the hell do I know?"

It took every ounce of him to not spill it but Hotch was profiling him.

"Morgan you have not been acting yourself this whole case. Spit it out Morgan"

"I love her Hotch" he says looking down as his hands

"I know you do you guys are close friends its understandable"

"No Hotch I love her and I have since she started working for this unit. A girl has never made me feel this way before. Then last night when you put me on protection detail I told her and we made love." Morgan shuts up realizing he just said way too much.

Hotch nodded. He knew what it was like to be in love. Then he frowned.

"He must've been watching you. He must've been outside the house the entire time."

Morgan frowned, "How? He was in jail."

Hotch frowned, "Maybe he had someone keep tabs on her."

"I'm going to fucking kill them all."

"Morgan I am going to pretend you and I didn't have that convo earlier. As long as you two can stay professional I don't care what you do."

"Thanks Hotch"

Morgan leans back trying to relax as the plane begins to start to descend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The man was shoving his fingers inside her underwear and inside her.

"Dammit you're not even wet yet you fat bitch?" He proceeds to squeeze both her breasts which were so tender they hadn't been this tender before. He squeezes until she cries.

"Please stop it. That hurts." Garcia looks at her with weak eyes as tears stream down her face. She just wanted Morgan to burst through that door and save her.

"No you're going to give me the same thing you gave that agent!"

Tears continued to stream down her face, "He loves me. He wouldn't dare do what you're doing."

"Guess we're gonna have to amp it up then huh? Because like it or not, I will get what I want."

He climbs on top of her sitting on her stomach applying so much pressure she cries. He begins forcing his mouth on hers and proceeds to shove his tongue down her her throat. She fights him with every ounce in her body but it causes her to grow weaker when suddenly she feels something wet trickle down her leg.

Morgan and Hotch arrive in DC they instantly go to Garcia's place; Morgan goes into her bedroom spotting a rag on the floor putting his gloves on he bends down and picks it up.

"Hotch." Morgan says going out to the living room to find him holding the rag. Hotch turns and looks at him.

"Look what I found and I am willing to bet its laced with Chloroform."

Hotch nods before going to grab a bag and put the rag in it, "We need to figure out where he's keeping her."

"He said I had to find him. Maybe he thinks I know where he's keeping her?"

"Do you?" Hotch asked. Morgan shook his head.

"No. When I had talked to Penelope about this guy she had said they met in a coffee shop."

"Let's start there."

He looks around a little before they leave to the coffee shop. He notices that her cell phone was missing also.

"Can we have that other computer guy track her cell?"

"I will call him and see." Hotch says as the climb in the car.

As they go to the coffee shop Hotch calls the other tech guy as Morgan gets a text. He looks at it and notices that it is from the stalker it was a picture of her naked in a pool of her own blood. With a note.

Morgan's blood boils. He had never felt so angry before in his life. The fact that there was so much blood concerned Morgan as he knew his baby girl wasn't a virgin and even so you don't bleed that much.

He clutched the phone in his fist so hard that it almost broke, "Hotch."

He looks on at Morgan who shows him the message on his phone. When suddenly Morgan's phone rings its a blocked number.

"Answer it." He says to Morgan

"Hey Kevin can you trace the incoming call on Morgan's phone?" Hotch says as he walks away.

"Hello?" Morgan says answering the phone his blood boiling.

"Did you get my message?"

"Where is she!" Morgan says pissed.

"She just wouldn't get wet for me so I got her wet in other ways." He says with a smirk.

"You bastard, I'll kill you for this."

He laughs, "I'd like to see you try," he says before hanging up.

Morgan growls and almost throws his phone against the wall, "Hotch tell me you have something!"

Hotch nods "He tracked his phone to a address its an abandoned apartment building.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

They arrive at the building Morgan straps on his bulletproof vest and put his FBI jacket over it. They start to go in Morgan draws his gun and walks in checking every room. When he opens one of the doors to a apartment he walks in the stalker appears firing his gun. Morgan ducks behind a couch.

"Well looks like you found me." Chuckles

"Where is she?"

"Oh you're fat cow for a girlfriend. I don't know I forgot."

"Go Morgan" Hotch says

Morgan ducks behind other future running to the hallway to the bedroom. He stands up and slowly goes down. The stalker has figured out where he had gone and follows him.

Penelope was tied to the bed like a sacrifice and was completely naked with blood pouring out of her used pussy. The blood wasn't enough for it to be her period and it wasn't enough to be from being a virgin, which Penelope wasn't.

"Like my handiwork," he laughed.

Morgan spun around and punched the man in the face. He kept punching him so much that Hotch had to pull him off.

"Morgan, stop. Garcia needs you. I'm gonna call an ambulance and deal with him."

Morgan shook his head before going over to the bed, "Penelope?"

Garcia moaned.

"Baby can you hear me?"

Morgan unties her and takes his jacket around cover. He notices bruises on her from him being rough. Bruises covered her breasts and a large one covered her stomach from the man slamming on her. He pulls her into his arms kissing her on the head gently.

"Baby girl speak to me."

Garcia is to weak to open her eyes or even move from the loss of blood. Morgan holds her until the medics come to get her even then he doesn't let her go.

"Can I ride with you to the hospital?" Morgan looks at the medic as they are loading her up.

"Sure."

Morgan climbs in and holds Garcia's hand the whole time as they go to the hospital. When they arrive a nurse takes him to the waiting room as they take Garcia to work on her. Morgan sits down in a chair putting his faces in his hands and cries.

Hotch followed them in the car and dialed the others to let them know what was happening and to check to see how the case was going. He spotted Morgan in the waiting room and was stunned. Morgan never cried.

"Morgan," he said gently as he walks over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"She lost a lot of blood."

"Shes going to be okay Morgan."

"It takes me years to confess my love for her to her and when I do this happens."

Hotch sits there stunned by what Morgan just said.

"She has always been my world. The reason I drag my butt to work everyday just to have her make my day. Or be there when she needed a pick me up. Everyday I would fall more and more for her. She never knew and I never told anyone because well girls like her aren't what Derek Morgan is suppose to date."

"Morgan…" Hotch pauses.

"And I couldn't save her! I'm supposed to save her and I couldn't."

"Morgan this isn't your fault. Garcia will pull through, but you gotta give her a reason to fight."

Morgan nods

"And I think I did."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I will post more chapters either later tonight or tomorrow morning. **

**Read and Review please. **

**Chapter 10**

A couple hours pass and the doctor walks out going to Morgan.

"Penelope Garcia?"

Morgan stands up quickly. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she is stable and in recovery."

"Can I see her?" He says starting to head to the door.

"Sir she had a great amount of blood loss due to a forced abortion. She was only a little under a week along"

That stops both Morgan and Hotch in their tracks, "She was pregnant?"

The doctor nodded, "She may not have known it herself."

Morgan nodded, "May I see her?" he reiterates.

The doctor sighed, "She's resting so I would advise you not to wake her up and let her get her rest," he said showing them to the room.

Hotch nodded to Morgan, "Go ahead, I'm gonna call the others."

"Don't tell them about the forced abortion please." Morgan looks at him

He nods as he calls the team and Morgan goes back to Garcias room. He sits down in the chair next to her taking her hand and kissing it. As his mind fills with thoughts. The baby had to be his it would make sense with them being on that case for two weeks already.

"I love you baby girl." Morgan says

He holds her hand as he ends up falling asleep with his head on the bed.

The team managed to wrap up the case in a couple days. Immediately the team went straight to the hospital. They found Hotch coming back from the cafeteria.

"How are they?" JJ asked.

Hotch sighed, "She hasn't woken up. I tried to get Morgan to go home to get some rest or take a shower, but he refuses to leave her side in case she wakes up without him there."

Prentiss stared at them through the glass window, "What about the stalker?"

"Hes in jail again." Hotch sighs looking at Morgan as he gets up and leaves to take his nightly shower in the visitor's shower.

Hotch watches as a couple minutes pass and Garcia starts to stir. Hotch goes into the room as Garcia starts to open her eyes. "Ouch" she gives a moan.

She looks at the tray in front of her seeing the jellos and other food left on it.

"Morgan put those there...He hasn't left this hospital in days he showers here and everything." Hotch says.

"Where is he?" Garcia moans.

"Bathroom," he says. "He went to take a shower," he said before going to the bathroom and knocking on the door and was glad to find it unlocked.

Hotch poked his head inside, "Morgan, Garcia's awake and asking for you."

"I'll be out in a sec."

Hotch leaves and shuts the door behind him before turning back to Garcia, "He'll be right out."

Garcia just whimpers in pain. Hotch frowned, "Should I get a nurse?"

Morgan walks back to her room as the doctor is walking out.

"I just broke the news to her"

Morgan walks in and finds her sitting up as he sits down taking her hand. He sees that her eyes is full of tears.

"Shh baby girl its okay I am here" He kisses her hand gently.

Penelope squeezed his hand, "I'm sorry."

Morgan frowned, "For what? This wasn't your fault."

"We could've had it all and now we have nothing."

Derek shook his head, "That's not true baby girl. We still have each other."

She looks at him with tear filled eyes. Morgan moves from the chair to the bed sitting on it as he puts his hand on her cheek.

"Baby girl. We can still have it all and then some." He smiles at her.

"We can?"

"Yes and right now I am just glad you're okay. I thought I had lost you just when I have finally told you how I felt."

She smiles as she feels her heart race as Morgan leans down and kisses her tenderly. As Prentiss, JJ, and Reid watch the whole thing from the window.

She looked up at him, "Take me home?"

Morgan frowned, "Did the doctor say it was okay?"

Penelope groaned, "Derek, I wanna go home."

Derek chuckled, "I know baby, but I'm not taking you home unless the doctor says so."

"Then you better find the doctor."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

She gets released the next day with the doctors giving her some medications and telling her no sex for four weeks. She was also not to work for six weeks. Morgan takes some time off also and stays with her at her place babying her and taking care of her. When he did go back to work he would call her during the day and rush to her place after with his paperwork and work on them there while he took care of her. Garcia was enjoying it to be honest she had never had a man do this for her ever in her life.

"Derek?"

"What baby girl?" Morgan looks up from his paperwork. He was sitting on her couch as she laid on the couch with her head on his lap.

"Are you going to go back to your place at some point?"

"Why getting tired of me already?" he teased.

Penelope blushed, "No. I just don't want you to leave."

Derek bent and kissed her gently on the lips, "I'll be here as long as you want me here baby girl. I do have to stop home every now and then to take care of Clooney."

Penelope bit her lip as she had been doing some thinking, "Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you bring Clooney here?" she suggested.

Derek frowned, "What are you thinking baby girl?"

Penelope bit her lip again, "Well I know its kinda too soon but I was thinking, hoping that you'd like to move in with me."

Morgans face lights up. "I would love that baby girl." he leans down and kisses her.

"How about after we get off work tomorrow we will go over to my place. Get Clooney and a few of my other things?"

"Sounds like a plan" Garcia smiles leaning up and kissing him.

"You know with it being your first day back tomorrow we have to try not to be so obvious around the office?"

"I am more than aware" She stands up pulling him to his feet taking him to the bedroom kicking the door shut as they both fall onto the bed.

Morning comes and they both show up to work together. No hand holding or kissing before they go in separate directions. Morgan goes to the break room grabbing a cup of coffee and walks out to his desk. Seeing Reid is already at work and working.

"Morning pretty boy" Morgan says with a smile on his face

Reid looks up briefly, "Morning Morgan. How's Garcia?"

Morgan nods, "She's getting better. She came in with me this morning.

Morgan knew that the others knew he had offered to watch over Garcia and help her, but he didn't know that they knew they were in a relationship. The only one he knew that knew that was Hotch.

Reid nodded, "Yeah, I noticed. Glad she's feeling better."

"Yeah its her first day back if you want to go visit her go a head." Morgan says setting his coffee down then goes up to Hotch's off to give him his paperwork. He enters the office after seeing that he is alone.

"Here you go Hotch" He says setting the files down on his bosses desk.

Hotch looks up and nods before gesturing for Morgan to shut the door and have a seat. Morgan frowned but did as he was told and sat down.

"How's Garcia?"

Morgan nods, "Getting better," he says. "What's up?"

Hotch frowned, "Nothing. How's your relationship?"

"It's getting better too. She just asked us to move in together."

Hotch smiled, "Congratulations, that's a big step, but considering you guys and how you felt for a long time I'm guessing that its not. You know you're gonna have to come out to the team soon. I mean they are profilers."

Morgan chuckled, "Yeah I know," he sighed.

He gets up and leaves Hotch's office going down to Garcia's office after grabbing her some coffee. He knocks on the door before opening it. Garcia looks up seeing its him and a smile spreads across her face.

"Did you get lonely without me?"

Morgan smile. "Yes I did but I also need to talk to you." He shuts her door and hands her the coffee.

"Talk about what?" She takes a drink from her coffee.

"How are we going to tell the team? They need to know." He sits in one of her other chairs.

Penelope frowns, "I don't know. Maybe we can all go out to dinner or something and kiss in front of them?"

Derek laughs, "You just like kissing me."

"What can I say, you have the lips of a God."

Derek laughs again as he leans down and kisses her neck, "Thanks baby girl. You sure know how to flatter a guy. And how is that gonna show them? I mean we kiss each other all the time."

Penelope frowns.

"If you want we can just walk out there right now and tell them?" Morgan smiles

"I like that idea simple and gets the point across." she smiles.

Morgan stands up helping her onto her feet.

"Well then shall we?" Morgan smiles as they leave her office and go out to the bullpen where everyone is working.

"Hey everyone come gather around." Morgan says

The team comes over. Prentiss is first to speak.

"What's up Morgan?"

Morgan looks at Garcia with a smile.

"Penelope and I have been dating for a little over two months now."

Rossi chuckled, "We were wondering when you guys were gonna tell us."

Morgan frowned, "Wait you knew?"

JJ chuckled, "It wasn't hard to guess. I mean the way you reacted to Pen's kidnapping, and everything."

"Yeah and then when we saw you guys kissing in the hospital room, we knew," Reid smiled.

"Well there's something else," Garcia said quietly."

"Oh?" Prentiss asked. "Do tell."

"Derek and I are moving in together."

"Congrats you guys" they all say with smiles a mile wide.

Morgan says nothing in return he just smiles as he looks at Garcia with so much love. The team had never seen either one of them like more importantly they had never seen Morgan like this. He was truly in love and of all people it was for Garcia. Garcia looks at him as he pulls her in for a kiss and she wraps her arms around his neck returning the kiss.

"What the hell is this!"

The whole team turns to see Strauss standing at the top of the stairs with her arms folded.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Hotch shook his head, "Chief Strauss. Its exactly what it looks like. Two agents in love. They both know the rules about fraternization, but because they work so well together, I say they are fine as long as it doesn't interfere with their jobs then they are fine."

Strauss glared at Hotch, "Since when did you become the boss?"

"Well ma'am, I am their boss and since they report to me, I say its okay."

"You say its okay? In the end I set the rules."

"Look their jobs haven't changed any the past couple of months and they are well behaved about it."

"I don't care. I want both of them in my office right now!"

"Erin, Garcia is a technical analyst and Morgan is a profiler. Its different!" Hotch says trying to come up with anything to help his two agents out.

Morgan put his hand on Hotch's shoulder, "Its alright Hotch."

He took Garcia's hand and walked into Strauss' office.

They sit don't in the chairs across from her desk as she walks in slamming the door shut. Morgan keeps a hold of Garcia's hand as Strauss sits down.

"Stop holding hands!"

Morgan refuses to as it is the only thing keeping Garcia calm.

"Agent Morgan! You're already in deep shit you better start listening." Strauss says with a stern tone.

"Just listen to her Derek." Garcia says letting go of his hand not wanting to get in more trouble.

Morgan sighed as he did as he was told, not because Strauss told him to but because Penelope asked him.

"Just because she has problems with us being in love doesn't mean she can order us around like a couple of lap dogs," he said.

"Morgan," Garcia frowned.

"Will you two stop it!" Strauss says annoyed leaning back in her chair she thinks. What could she do Morgan was one of their best agents and Garcia was the best analyst they had if they were to split them up there solving rates would tank. So make them break up. No she saw how they just acted and it was pure love. She bites her lip.

"Alright here is what we are going to do! You guys can keep this thing going on but if I catch you guys kissing or being personal at work your done both of you! Keep it professional and if either of your work starts to slip you both will be back in my office!"

Penelope nodded, "Yes ma'am, she said softly.

Morgan stood and put his hand on Penelope's back as he led her from the office. Once he was outside and shut the door behind him, he kissed her.

"Morgan!" she laughed batting him. "Stop it."

Morgan laughed as they headed back to the bullpen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13**

That night after work they go to Morgans place getting Cloony and a some of Morgans stuff. They move into Garcia's place. A few months go by and Morgan comes into Garcias office as she is shutting stuff down for the day. He smiles at her wrapping his arms around her startling her a bit but then she quickly relaxes as he kisses the back of her neck.

"You ready baby girl?"

She nods grabbing her purse and they leave. Morgan helps her in his car and drives Garcia quickly realizes they aren't heading to her place.

"Morgan? What's going on? This isn't the way back home."

Morgan smiled, "I know baby, I have a surprise for you."

"Oh?"

He pulls to a start in front of a house cutting the engine as he gets out of the car and goes to help Garcia out of the car.

"Where are we Derek?"

Morgan says nothing as he takes her up to the front doors and fidgets with the keys as he unlocks the door and takes her inside turning lights on. The house already has some furniture in it Garcia recognizes most of it. It was from his apartment.

"Morgan?" She looks confused.

"What do you say to making this place ours? There is a yard for Cloony and a couple bedrooms in it."

Tears welled in Penelope's eyes, "You mean ours ours?"

Derek chuckled kissing her tears, "Yes baby ours ours."

Penelope smiled and threw her arms around her boyfriend and smiled as she kissed him, "I love it Derek and I love you Derek Morgan."

"I love you too baby girl now come on let's check out the rest of the house."

The next week they spend packing her place up and moving it into their place one night Garcia gets home from work after Morgan.

Morgan greats her at the door with a smile.

"Whats going on Derek?"

Without saying a word he takes her hand an leads her up into there bedroom. The room was scattered with rose petals and candles.

Garcia looks around the room in awe when she turns to look at Morgan again. She notices he is down on a knee holding a little box in his hand.

"Baby girl I have a question to ask you." He flips open the box as his hands shake as he looks her in the eyes.

"Penelope I love you with all my heart and these last six months have been so amazing I want it to last the rest of my life….Will you marry me?"

Suddenly Penelope burst into tears and Derek feared he did something wrong, "Baby girl, what's wrong?"

"I never dreamed this day would happen," she cried flinging her hands around Derek's neck.

Derek chuckled, "So is that a yes?"

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" she said.

Derek moves back a bit and slips the ring on her finger. Penelope smiled and admires the ring for a moment before she kisses Derek and starts fumbling on his pants trying to get them open.

"Make love to me Derek. Make love to me right now. Make me pregnant again."

"Fuck baby." Morgan says as he starts to back her up to the bed crashing his lips against hers as he pulls her shirt off then picks her up and puts her on the bed gently and kisses her with more passion as he braces himself on the bed. Feeling Garcia start to pull his shirt, he breaks the kiss to let her get the shirt off. He leans down kissing her neck hitting her sensitive areas as she lets out a loud moan while digging her nails into his back. He undos her bra and teases her nipple with his mouth feeling her dig into his back again.

"Derek," she moans louder.

"Yeah baby, let me hear you," Morgan says as he kisses his way down her body to the waistband of her pants.

He thrusts his tongue in her belly button for a few minutes before undoing her pants and dragging them and her panties off her body leaving her naked and exposed. He gently parted her legs as he thrust his tongue inside her wet folds.

"Fuck, Derek," Penelope cries as she arches.

Derek puts a gentle hand on her stomach to ease her back down all the while still teasing her with his tongue.

"Derek!" she screams again as he feels her getting more and more wetter. She feels him smile against her folds.

"I want you in me now!" Garcia screams.

Morgan smiles standing up as he takes his pants and boxers off. He then gently positions himself putting two fingers in her again feeling her wetness before he quickly replaces his fingers with his penis. He feels her insides shape to him as he leans down and kisses her.

Penelope moans with the sweetness of the kiss as Derek begins to move. She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Oh god Derek, so good. Please."

"You like that baby girl? Like the feel of my dick pounding your pussy?" he says low talking dirty.

Penelope moans louder, "More Derek, Faster. Please!"

Derek obliges his girl and picks up the pace. He groans as she feels him start to clench around him. After a few more swift movements Morgan releases into her. He soon collapse onto the bed letting Garcia snuggle up to him as he wraps his arms around her.

"Hey you know when I got your engagement ring I got a guys one also." He says reaching over digging into the night stand pulling out the other box opening it up and pulling out the simple silver ring with hearts on it. He holds it out to her.

"Do you want to put it on my finger? So that way when I am on cases the girls will know that I am already madly in love with someone." he smiles at her.

Penelope nods, "Yes. Later. Can't move."

Derek chuckled, "Baby, I have it right here."

Penelope lifts her head and takes the ring from Derek and gently slips it on his finger as they kiss again. She moans.

"Mm, sleep now."

Just then both phones ring simultaneously. Penelope groans, "Ignore it."


	14. Chapter 14

**~I want to again thank everyone for the awesome comments. I will be posting four chapters right now and maybe tonight I will post a couple more. **

**-Read and Review Please and Thank You **

**Chapter 14**

"Can't baby its probably a case," Derek says as he goes and picks up his phone.

He groans as he reads the caller id seeing that it is Hotch. He lays back down answering his phone as Garcia continues to lay on his chest.

"Morgan" he says answering his phone.

"Hey Morgan we have a case. We will start the briefing in a 40. Oh and feel free to pass this news on to Garcia."

"Yes sir." Morgan says hanging up and setting his phone on the night stand. He kisses her on the head.

"We have to go baby girl we have a case." He moans getting up and pads his way to the bathroom to shower. Just as he had closed his eyes running shampoo over his head he feels the shower curtain open then close quickly again he feels Garcia wrap her arms around him.

Penelope kisses his bare shoulder, "I wish we didn't have to go. I'd rather stay in bed making love with you."

Derek chuckled, "I know baby girl and as soon as the case is over I promise we'll do just that," he says as he goes to rinse the shampoo off.

Penelope soaps up her hands and begins soaping up her fiance.

Morgan spins so that he is now facing her he smiles as he leans down and kisses her.

"You know I love you right baby girl?"

"I am aware" she says kissing his chest and she feels his penis get hard against her thigh.

"Wow it don't take that guy much to rise to the occasion does it?" Garcia says with a smile

"No it doesn't take much when it comes to you." He says pressing her against the shower wall

They make love in the shower again and when they finish he kisses her.

"Now we really need to go." He kisses her again before he gets out of the shower and grabs a towel leaving her in the shower to get cleaned up.

Penelope cleans up before going to get dressed. She grabs her jacket and they head to the car together. It doesn't take them long to get to work and they head up to the conference room.

They walk into room a couple minutes late and try to do it quietly. The rest of the team turns to look at them as they don't say word.

"Have issues getting up guys?" Prentiss chirps up

They don't respond as they go and find the nearest seats and sit down. Garcia studies case files while waiting for Hotch to walk in. JJ looks at her and notices she was in a good mood. It didn't take JJ long to notice the ring that was now on her finger. Before she could say anything Hotch walks in going up to Garcia.

"I would like to do this briefing." He says holding his hand out for the clicker.

Garcia nods as she hands Hotch the clicker and goes and sits down. Morgan sets down a cup of coffee in front of her on his way to his chair over by Reid.

She looks up smiling gratefully at Morgan before she noticed JJ looking at her. She mouthed 'what?' JJ just shook her head smiling.

Hotch cleared his throat, "Several years ago, when I was just starting out at the BAU this case came across our desks," he said as he clicked the clicker and five pictures showed up showing five young girls all in their teens. 3 had blonde hair and hazel eyes while the remaining two were brunette with green eyes.

"These five women had gone missing within a timespan of a week. The first three were found dead by the river the very next day they had gone missing. The last two, it took longer for us to find them."

"Was there any type of assault?" Prentiss asked.

Hotch nodded, "Yes, All five of them were sexually assaulted."

"Why are we bringing up this case I heard it was cold?" Reid says flipping through a file.

"Cause I got a phone call this morning from the Omaha PD saying two young girls were abducted and killed within a 24 hour span." Clicks the button as two blond hair teens appear on the screen.

"Oh and they were found by the same river as the other ones with heavy signs of sexual assault."

"It looks like the unsub got worse you can tell by the bruising on the thighs." Reid says.

"Yep and another one didn't show up for morning Calculus. We will finish this on the plane. Wheels up in 30" Hotch says getting up and leaving.

Garcia kissed Morgan, "Stay safe," she said before heading down to her office.

Morgan grinned as he followed the team out of the bullpen. JJ grinned

"Want to tell me what's that all about?"

Morgan smiled, "Later."

He holds his bag over his shoulder as he thinks. The team doesn't know that they just finished moving into there own place or that they were now engaged. If both of them had there way it would be awhile before they knew to. They walk onto the plane and get cozy Morgan grabs another cup of coffee before sitting down by a window seat. JJ sits down by him as he studies his case file. She spots the ring he now also had on his finger.

JJ gasps. It all made sense now that she sees the matching ring on Morgan's finger.

"Oh my gosh!" she covers her mouth and whispers, "You're engaged!"

Morgan groaned. So much for that idea, "Don't say anything."

JJ giggled, "I won't."

The team continues to go over the case file for a bit longer before Hotch tells them all to get some rest.

They nod as they get up and get settled falling asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

When they arrive in Omaha they are paired up and told where to go. Morgan with Reid was of course sent to the river to look over things. The agent that escorted them was a blonde hair slender women in her mid twenties. Morgan let Reid have the back seat and was looking over something on the case file he could have cared less about her sitting next to her.

"So this river is it in a bad part of town?" Morgan asks looking up at her.

"Its out in the middle of no where."

"Is it difficult to access?"

"Yes and no… If you know the area the place it is a cakewalk to get to." the cop says checking Morgan out for the tenth time. Reid had noticed that since they met up after getting off the plane she couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

Reid frowned wanting to tell the woman off, but held his tongue. It wasn't his right. He knew Morgan would never cheat on Garcia.

"What I don't understand is why is he just dumping them by the river why doesn't he dump them in the river?" he asks as they got closer to the river.

The agent parked the car close to the road, "We're gonna have to walk the rest of the way."

As they got out Reid walked up to Morgan, "She keeps checking you out."

Morgan put a hand on Reid's shoulder as they started to follow the agent, "I know man."

"Aren't you going to tell her to stop?" Reid says

"I am just ignoring her hoping she will stop."

They arrive at the places the bodies were dumped.

"God this is a long way to carry a body. This unsub has to be fit." Morgan says kneeling down to look at something he spotted poking out of the mud. He puts gloves on and as he does Reid spots the ring on his finger also. Morgan reaches down uncovering a couple cellphones.

"Maybe these will help us out," he says holding them up.

Reid dials Garcia.

"Speak and be recognized oh fortunate one," she grins.

Reid chuckles, "Hey Garcia we found a couple of cellphones. We need you check their phone history."

"At your service when you're ready."

Morgan gives Reid the numbers and he rattles them off to Garcia. She smiles.

"Hmm, well the first number you gave seems to have called the second number quite a lot. Like everyday at 5pm."

"What about the second one?" Reid asks.

"You can tell its a teenage girls with the phone calls and text messages." Says typing.

"Okay thanks Garcia"

"Wait a second Reid. The first cell phone would contact another number also and it traces back to the other victims number. So I think the first phone may be the bad guys. I also tracked the other girls phone and its turned on and being used."

"Can you tell me where it is?"

"Already sent the location to your phone."

"Thank you Garcia."

"You're more then welcome. If you need anything else hit me up" She hangs up.

Reid closes the phone and looks at the text message.

"She sounds pleasant." the cop says rolling her eyes.

Morgan frowned but said nothing, "We should probably send that location to Rossi and Prentiss."

Reid nodded and dialed Rossi's number.

"Yeah kid?"

Reid gave Rossi a brief rundown of what he and Morgan found and gave him the location of the cell phone.

"Okay kid thanks."

Morgan and Reid head back to the station when they arrive at the station Hotch is talking to the chief of police. He looks up.

"Michael these are agents Morgan and Dr. Reid." they shake hands.

Morgan sets the phones down they are now in a plastic bag. "Found those at the crime scene. One belongs to the unsub and another belongs to a victim." He gives a full run down.

"Do you have anything Hotch?" Morgan asks.

Hotch nods, "Yeah, Michael and I were looking over the old case files and I remembered that there used to be a shack that we found belonged to our unsub. I was just getting ready to go check it out. Want to come with?" he asks Morgan.

Morgan nods, "Yeah. Maybe we'll find something there."

Michael nods, "I can take you," he says as he watches the agents put on their vests.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

They arrive at the shack and the three of them get out putting their earpieces in and drawing their guns.

"I will take the back." Morgan says motioning.

"Okay just wait for my go to go in." Hotch says

"Got it." Morgan says opening the back gate and walking in closing it quietly behind him. He eases his way to the back door holding his gun in front of him. He waits by the back door shoulder to the wall and back to the gate he just went through.

"Alright go." He hears Hotch say in his earpiece as he turns his body to and grabs for the door knob he suddenly feels something cold pressed to the back of his neck.

"Not so fast." says an unfamiliar voice.

Morgan freezes.

"Drop your weapon," the voice says.

Morgan does what he was told while trying to turn around to look the guy in the face.

"Don't move!" he yells.

Morgan lets his self defense kick in and he back kicks the guy in the crotch area and swings around to punch him in his face. The guy grabs his arm twisting it then shoves him against the door bashing Morgans head on it. Morgan tries to fight back but the guy has a upper edge as he aims his gun at him.

"One more move and I blow your brains out!" Aims the gun at his head.

"Alright," Morgan yells out hoping Hotch heard everything and was on his way with help.

"What do you want?" Morgan asks.

The guy just laughs. Morgan takes a breath.

"You know if you let me go we can work out some kinda deal. Right now if my teammates come you'll be locked up for assaulting a federal agent."

"No deal you will make great bait." Now turn around.

Morgan does what he is told. The guy grabs Morgan's cuffs and puts them on him binding his wrists together. He puts his hand on the back of Morgan's head slams it into the door hard enough that it causes Morgan to black out. He reaches into Morgans pocket pulling out his creds, wallet, and cellphone throwing them into a clear backyard pond on the other side of his back door He then drags Morgans body to his car stuffing him in the trunk. He slams the trunk shut then gets in the driver seat and drives off.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Back at Quantico, Garcia is throwing up. She figures that whatever she ate for breakfast was no good. She sighs and wipes her face before going back to her office and dials her fiance. She frowns when she gets no answer and figures it's just because he was busy with the case.

She sinks into her chair feeling very nauseous she wished Derek was there to take care of her she decides to dial JJ.

"Hey Garcia what's up?" JJ thinks its something to do with the case so puts her on speaker.

"Hey JJ can you tell me where my fiance is?" Garcia says not thinking

"I knew it!" JJ squeals. "You and Morgan are getting married!"

Reid laughs, "I was wondering what that ring was for on his finger."

Garcia groans, "Oh man. Morgan's gonna kill me. Where is he?"

Reid frowned, "He and Hotch went to check out this lead that Hotch had about a shack. They should've been back by now."

Garcia frowned, "When he comes in please tell him to call me."

"I can do that." JJ says hanging up.

Garcia signs setting her phone down as she leans over vomiting the rest of her stomachs remains into her wastebasket.

Hotch was putting his gun away after determining the house clear. As he looked around he found it was odd that Morgan wasn't in there with him; he would have been digging through stuff by now finding things that were important. Plus he needed to quiz him about the ring he had noticed suddenly appear on his finger. He goes to the back door where he finds the window on it busted the busted edges covered with blood. He opens the door finding it odd that it was unlocked. Why would Morgan bust the window if the door was already unlocked. When he walks out onto the small porch step he quickly notices some blood drops. Turning to look at the pond by the porch he sees Morgans stuff in it.

Hotch frowned as he goes to take Morgan's things out of the pond and spots everything he had on him especially his phone. He sighs as he dials Garcia.

"At your service oh mighty boss man," Garcia answers trying to sound perky despite how sick she felt.

"Garcia, I need to you track the girl's cellphone."

Garcia frowned, "Why?"

"Its a long story but our unsub has Morgan."

"No!" she says as tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Garcia focus this will help find him"

She nods typing as the tears are now falling down her face.

"The phone is off so I can't trace it.… I am coming out there. I will be on the next plane."

Hotch sighs, "Garcia, no. We need you there. You'll be able to help us much better there."

Garcia frowns, "I'm coming out there. Morgan is out there hurt. He came for me when I was taken its my turn to do the same for him."

Hotch sighs again, "Fine," he says before going back to the shack to look for more clues.

Garcia gets up quickly she becomes dizzy as hell. After steadying herself she puts her laptop in the bag then grabs her other bags and leaves her office.

Couple hours pass and JJ picks Garcia up from the airport she is pale and looks very weak.

"Have you heard anything?" Garcia asks.

JJ shook her head, "No nothing. Sorry."

Garcia frowns as they get in the car to go to the station. When they arrive Garcia sits down off by herself. Hotch sees her as she pulls out her laptop and begins typing.

"Hey Garcia you okay?"

She just sits there sadly as tears fall down her face.

Hotch puts a hand on her shoulder, "We'll find him Garcia."

She jerked out of his touch and glared at him, "This is all your fault!"

Prentiss looked shocked but Hotch didn't go off on her. He just patted her shoulder again before he turned to Reid who was staring at the map.

"There's a large distance between the shack and the dump site. So maybe there's another location where he keeps the women. He might be keeping Morgan there as well, but," he said circling an area on the map, "This is his comfort zone. So its gonna be somewhere in this area."

"Okay lets go look over the area. Rossi, Reid, and Prentiss come with me. JJ stay here with Garcia."

They leave JJ goes to get two cups of coffee and hands walks over to Garcia. Offering her one.

The smell of the coffee brings back the nausea. JJ doesn't notice as she sets the cup down in front of her which causes Garcia to turn and vomit in the waste basket next to her.

JJ remembered how weak and pale Garcia seemed when she picked her up from the airport, "Garcie you okay?"

Garcia groaned but didn't respond, "Please take that way."

JJ frowned but moved the coffee somewhere else, "Did you eat? Can I get something?"

Garcia continued to ignore JJ and type at her computer trying to find any leads or links to finding her fiance. She gets no leads so she sets the laptop on the table. Noticing over by the table that Reid was working at was one of Morgans hoodies. She gets up going over to get it then goes back to the couch laying down on it. She holds it to her face taking in its scent, it smells just like him. She buries her face in it starting to cry again until she falls asleep hugging the hoodie.

JJ felt so helpless, "We will find him. I promise."

"When? We were supposed to get married. He can't be dead."

JJ went and sat next to her, "We won't let that happen."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Morgan opened his eyes and groaned trying to adjust his sight realizing it was pitch black where he was. What he didn't understand was why the unsub kidnapped an FBI agent. They didn't profile that as part of his MO. He tries to sit up but is hit with a sharp pain on his head. He tries to reach up to touch it but quickly realizes his hands are bound. He winces in pain as he looks around trying to figure out where he was. He quickly established he is in a cramped space that is moving. He tries to kick to maybe kick something lose no luck. There is then a loud clunk and a slamming noise before the trunk is opened and the Unsub is staring down at him.

"Let me go!" Morgan says not wasting anytime.

"How about you shut up" He punches Morgan cracking his lip causing his mouth to fill with blood.

Morgan spits to remove the blood as the man takes him out of the car's trunk and throws him on the ground. As Morgan starts to try to get up when suddenly he is kicked in the gut.

Morgan groaned, "What do you want?"

He punches Morgan again, "You all think you're so much better than me. Can get all the women leaving me with nothing."

"I don't think that at all! I have one girl and you better not touch her!"

"Oh really?" He picks him up taking him inside the abandoned building throwing Morgan in it. He then slams the door shut and leaves.

Hotch and the others are driving around the blocks that Reid had pointed out on his map. They are hitting nothing but dead ends.

"Dammit!" Reid says flustered.

"Its okay kid relax" Rossi says trying to calm him.

"No I won't cause if we keep hitting these dead ends. Garcia won't get her fiance back." Reid says with Hotch listening.

Hotch and Rossi both looked at each other, "Fiance?!"

"Damn," Reid groaned. "Guess they didn't tell everyone yet."

Hotch frowned, "Reid, take it easy. Morgan and Garcia will understand. Right now we need to focus. Do you remember anything from the map?"

Reid frowned trying to think, "There were buildings, but it wasn't a clear enough map that showed me what the buildings were."

"Lets go try these buildings they look abandoned and this would be perfect." Rossi says pointing at a row of buildings.

Hours had passed and Garcia had woken up and proceeded to vomit into the waste basket. JJ had been watching her this was at least the fourth time she had done this. Garcia hadn't moved from the couch expect to use the bathroom so she knew she hadn't eaten or drank anything. JJ goes over to her.

"Penny? I know you probably don't wanna talk to me, but you need to eat something. You haven't eaten anything since you got here."

"Not hungry."

JJ sighed, "Please? Just a little? Maybe I can get you some fruit. You need to put something in your stomach."

"JJ, I don't feel well," she said going to throw up.

JJ remembered how she was when she was pregnant with Henry.

"Garcia this may be a stupid question but have Derek and you had sex recently?"

"Yeah before he left for this case."

JJ just smiles as Garcia stands up bracing herself on the table as she is overcome with dizziness. After she thinks she is stable enough she tries to walk but not even two steps later the dizziness comes back and she feels weak. She instantly collapses fainting. If it wasn't for JJ, Garcia would've fell on the floor.

She wondered when the last time Garcia actually ate. She grabbed her cellphone and dialed Hotch.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch, listen something's wrong with Garcia," she said not letting him know her hunch. "She just fainted."

Hotch frowned, "Can you have someone take you to the nearest hospital and call me when you get there."

"Okay," she said hanging up her phone before setting Garcia gently on the floor before she went in search of a detective or someone. Luckily she found an officer who was willing to bring them to the was the one checking Morgan out earlier.

"So you guys have any leads on that sexy agent that is missing?" She asks JJ while they head to the hospital.

"No." JJ says ignoring the rest of what she just said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

When they arrive at the hospital she gets Garcia in a wheelchair and takes her inside.

"Can I get some help?"

A nurse meets her at the door, "What happened?" she asks gently taking the chair from JJ and wheeling her down the hall.

JJ follows and tells her everything that happened, "I don't know when the last time she ate but she hasn't eaten for several hours and has been throwing up a lot."

The nurse nodded and got her in one of the rooms. Another male nurse helped to lift her on the bed and they immediately started an IV.

"Where's her Primary Care Physician?"

"Back in Quantico, Virginia. We work with the FBI. We're here on a case."

The nurse nods and makes several notes on a clipboard, "Okay. I'm going to get a doctor to come in and take a look at her. It seems that she's just dehydrated especially due to all the throwing up you said she did."

JJ nods and watches the nurses leave the room before she pulls out her cell and dials Hotch.

"How is she?" Hotch says answering.

"They got her into a bed and a IV started we are just waiting for the doctor to come and check her out."

"Okay we are going to check one more building out and I will call you back. If something else happens feel free to call me."

JJ nods as she ends the call and sits down in the chair next to her bed.

Hotch puts his phone in the pocket and catches the others up. As the are getting ready to go into the last building. They go in ripping open the door finding the unsub standing there with Morgan on the ground passed back out. The unsub has the gun aimed at Morgan's leg.

"You come in any further and a bullet goes in his leg."

Hotch and Rossi takes one small step aiming their guns. "Look you're already going away for the deaths of those girls, taking a federal agent, and if you shoot him it will just add on more." Hotch takes another step closer seeing Reid and Prentiss come in the back door and stand behind him.

He shoots the gun driving a bullet into Morgans leg. "You don't listen do you!"

Morgan wakes up screaming in pain.

Reid, without thinking, shot the unsub three times in the back. He drops to the ground falling forward. instantly dieing. Hotch pulls his phone out calling a medic as Prentiss goes taking a towel that was in the room and puts pressure on Morgans wound. He screams in pain. Reid comes from behind taking the cuffs of him as he weakly looks at Emily.

"Penelope? Is she safe?"

"Yeah shes fine why?" Prentiss responds.

"He said that she was the next girl he was going to get."

"No she is okay."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

JJ gets of the phone with Hotch who just told her that they found Morgan and he was on the way in the ambulance. The doctor walks in finally with a nurse from earlier. The doctor starts to check vitals and other things. Before looking at JJ.

"Okay we are going her some fluids that should help her alot. When she wakes up you need to try to get her to eat. But we are also going to take some blood to runs some tests."

"Do you know if she has anyone we can contact?"

"The only person she really has is her fiance and he is on his way here in an ambulance."

The doctor frowns as he makes a note in his chart and sets it down before leaving.

JJ watches the nurse as she pokes Garcia with a needle to take some of her blood. The nurse takes the blood she needs before smiling at JJ and leaving the room herself with tubes of Garcias blood.

Garcia slowly opens her eyes and moans as she tries to take in her surroundings, "Derek."

JJ takes her friend's hand, "Shh. You're okay. Hotch told me they found him, but he's been hurt pretty bad. They're bringing him here in an ambulance."

"What happened?" Garcia asks softly.

"You fainted. Probably due to the lack of food in your body plus with the throwing up you did you're probably dehydrated."

Garcia shook her head, "No I mean with Derek. What happened to Derek?"

"Oh. I don't know. Hotch didn't tell me that."

Garcia tries to get up, "I need to see him."

JJ gently eases her friend down on the bed, "They're not here yet Garcie and plus you need to just relax. They put an IV in you to give you some nutrients."

Garcia nods "Okay"

"You need to eat to." She hands Garcia a tray with soup, Jello and a plastic spoon. Garcia catches one wiff of the soup and covers her mouth with instant nausea.

"I am going to be sick" Garcia says looking around for something the vomit in.

JJ grabs something but isn't quick enough as she throws up on the floor.

Garcia looks embarrassed as JJ goes to find someone. She comes back into the room and spots the look on her friend's face.

"Hey, its okay. You're okay Pen."

"No I'm not. I don't what's wrong with me. I thought it was just something I ate but now I'm not sure."

JJ frowned wanting to tell her friend what she thought, but wasn't sure. But when she saw tears in her friend's eyes she changed her mind.

"Garcia, I think you're pregnant."

"You do?" She looks at JJ with tears in her eyes.

Nods. Garcia thought it almost made sense. The way she had been feeling, her breasts were so tender and she fainted. But, she didn't want to find out until Derek was there she wanted him there.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The ambulance reaches the hospital the doors open and they nurses pull Morgan out he is unconscious.

"He tried to code on the way here." the medic says.

"We need to get him back to surgery stat!" A doctor says.

"He has GSW to his lower thigh and some internal bleeding in his stomach region." the medic says filling the doctor in.

Prentiss looks at Hotch, "Should we tell Garcia?"

Hotch shakes his head, "Not yet let's wait to see what the doctor says first."

Prentiss nods as she goes in search of Garcia's room. She spots Garcia on the bed and JJ in the chair next to her. Suddenly JJ looks up and she nods to JJ.

"Garcia, I'll be right back okay?" She says before leaving the room.

"Where's Morgan?" she asks.

"He's with a doctor right now. He's unconscious and has internal bleeding and a gunshot wound in his lower thigh. Hotch doesn't want Garcia to know just yet."

"Shit. What am I supposed to tell her?"

Prentiss shrugs, "I don't know. How is she by the way?"

JJ shrugs not wanting to spill about her friend's possible pregnancy. She looks at Garcia who had fallen asleep. Then back at Prentiss.

"They got her hydrated but she still won't eat and everything I offer her makes her sick. She did eat a Jello at least."

"Well at least that's something." Prentiss says with a frown.

The doctors get Morgan into surgery one doctor cuts the shirt of Morgan and ultrasounds his gut and frowns.

"Its not looking good Tom" he looks up.

Tom puts some gloves on. "Well looks like we are going to have to open him up and see what the cause is." he says grabbing a scalpel and holds it up to Morgans stomach making a cut.

The other doctor gloves up ready to assist.

Prentiss spots Hotch, Rossi and Reid in the waiting room, "Anything?"

Reid shook his head, "Nothing they probably haven't finished the surgery yet. How's Garcia?"

"JJ said that they got her hydrated and all she was able to eat was a Jello. Everything else makes her sick."

Hotch rubs his chin and sighs. Two of his agents were in the hospital and for one the odds didn't look good.

The doctor barely gets Morgan cut open and blood starts to pour out of Morgan.

"Alright I need suction." the other doctor and a nurse suction out the blood finding that two of his ribs had broke and were puncturing a vein that was causing all the bleeding. The other one was inches away from one of his lungs and heart.

"Okay Sam I need you to go tell the people in the waiting room for him." Tom says as he starts to stitch the vain close stopping the bleeding. When Morgans stats start to decrease.

"We need to start some blood on him he lost too much blood." he barks at the nurse as he starts to carefully move the broken rib that was near the heart and lung.

Sam removes his gloves and heads out into the waiting room, "Agent Derek Morgan?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Hotch and the others stood, "Is he alright?" Reid asks.

Sam clears his throat and introduces himself before explaining, "We had to open him up to find out what was causing the internal bleeding which we found was that he had two broken ribs and one punctured a vein which what was causing the bleeding. Also another one was close to his heart and lungs but luckily didn't puncture anything. My colleague managed to close up the vein and because he lost too much blood he's going to start giving him a blood transfusion."

"Garcia is going to flip when she hears this," Prentiss sighed.

"When will he be able to have visitors?" Reid asked.

"As soon as we complete the transfusion and we get him set up into a room we can come and get you," Sam says gently before heading back into the OR.

Hotch turns to Prentiss, "Go tell JJ as she may be able to explain this a little easier for Garcia so she doesn't freak out."

Prentiss nods, "Yes sir."

She goes back to Garcias room and motions for JJ to come out into the hallway. JJ gets up coming out to the hallway sliding the door to Garcias room shut.

"Anything on Morgan?"

Prentiss signs as she catches her up to speed. " I think you might be the best person to tell Garcia."

JJ nods as she frowns trying to figure out how to tell her.

"Anything more on her?"

Shakes her head "We are still waiting for the doctor to come back with her results."

"Want me to get you anything?"

"Coffee would be great."

Prentiss nods as JJ goes into Garcia's room where she is still sleeping. Her doctor comes in behind JJ rolling a table with a small machine on it and some medicine tubes.

"I need to check something out on her after getting her results back." The doctor goes up to her opening her gown to expose her stomach a little. He puts the small machine on her stomach and the headphones attached to it in his ears.

JJ just watches as Garcia remains asleep. The doctor takes the headphones off setting the machine down.

"Shes pregnant but the baby doesn't seem to be in any distress. But I am going to give her some other drugs to give her some more nutrients. Its not going to help her vomiting but it will give her nutrients she needs." he says hooking another bag of fluids up to her IV and hanging it before he leaves the room. Garcia remained asleep through the whole thing.

JJ was happy that Garcia and Morgan were going to have a baby, but she just had to figure out how to tell her about Morgan's condition without her getting upset.

The first thing Garcia did when she opened her eyes was look for something to throw up in. JJ was a bit quicker this time and grabbed the wastebasket before Garcia emptied her stomach's contents.

"JJ? Did you hear anything on Derek?"

JJ nods, "Yeah, let's talk about you first. The doctor just came in and confirmed my hunch that you are pregnant. He also added another bag to your IV. He said that it was to help give you the nutrients that you need."

Garcia smiled, "I'm going to have a baby. Oh just wait until Derek hears," she smiled before frowning. "So?"

JJ sighs, "It's pretty bad Garcie."

Garcia looks at her as tears form in her eyes as she clutches the hoodie of his she still had in her hands.

"He is in surgery and they have been working on him for almost 2 hours." she takes Garcia's hand

"JJ no. I can't lose him we just moved into our own place. We are suppose to get married and now I am carrying his baby. I can't lose him

not now." she starts to sob.

"Hey, shh, its all going to be alright," JJ says. "He's a fighter you know that and now that he has you he has even more reason to fight, but you need to not give up on him. Give him a reason to keep fighting."

Garcia just clutches the hoodie tighter and buries her face in it inhaling her fiance's scent. JJ took her hand and gently squeezed it."

"Where are the others?"

"In the waiting room waiting to hear something on Morgan."

Garcia nods as she again begins to stand, "I need to see him. I have to."

"Garcia, he's not out of surgery. When he is I'm sure someone will come and get us but for now just lay down." JJ says as she helps Garcia back into her bed and covering her with the blanket as Garcia goes back to holding his hoodie as tears fall down her face more.


	23. Chapter 23

**~Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. It makes my day to read them. I am going to post three chapters for now today. So please enjoy them and as always Read and Review. **

**Chapter 23**

Sam gets back into surgery as Tom has put Morgans rips back in place and is shutting him up. He looks up to see Sam back.

"Does the people know?"

Sam nods.

"Well I fixed his ribs and vein just closed that up you want to get the bullet out of his thigh and repair what needs to be done there?"

"Sure thing." He goes over taking Morgans pants off and putting it in his personal belongings. Morgan is now just in his boxers. The doctor cuts those of and puts it in the bag before tending to his gunshot wound.

Sam carefully makes an incision in Morgan's leg. He manages to locate the bullet fairly quickly grateful that it didn't puncture any veins and with a sterilized, gloved hand removes the bullet and puts it in the pan by the bed before he sets about stitching up the leg. Sam sighs softly. He feels bad for the agent.

Tom looks at Sam and Sam nods acknowledging that he was all set. Tom nods, "Let get him set up in recovery and then we'll let the people know."

Sam nods in agreement.

They bandage his leg up and his chest before putting a protector on him.

About an hour passes and both doctors walk out into the waiting room all the agents raise.

"How is he?" Hotch asks.

"Hes in recovery now we managed to repair him. He has a chest protector on to help his ribs heal and we wrapped his leg that may be wrapped for awhile."

"Can we see him?"

"Yes be take it easy on him it might take awhile for the drugs to wear off him."

The others nod, "Understood," they say and follow the doctors to where Morgan was. The doctors excuse themselves and the team goes in. Prentiss was glad Garcia and JJ were not there to see what Morgan looked like as they would be in tears.

Reid walks up to Morgan and puts a hand on his shoulder, "You are one hell of a fighter Morgan. You need to wake up and get better so you and your beautiful girl can get married."

Prentiss excuses herself as she goes to Garcia's room. JJ is standing outside the room just finishing a phone call.

"Morgans out of surgery. He can have visitors but prepare yourself he doesn't look pretty."

JJ nods, "Should I bring Garcia?"

Prentiss shrugs, "Me personally, I would wait til after I saw him myself, but its up to you."

JJ nods, "Wait here," she says before going in the room.

"Garcia, Prentiss says that Morgan is out of surgery and that he can have visitors."

Garcia gently pushes herself off the bed, "Well what are we waiting for?"

"Hang on Garcia. You need to be calm okay? He doesn't look good Prentiss said."

She nods. "I don't care I want to see him." she takes the covers off her and puts her feet on the ground before gently standing up and grabbing the pole that her IV bags were on and starts walking.

"Here lets put you in here." She pushes a wheelchair up to her as Garcia sits in it and lets JJ push her to Morgans room. When they enter the room the team turns to look at her.

Rossi goes over to her, "Are you sure you're ready to see him? We don't want you passing out again."

Garcia glares at Rossi, "I'm fine! Now move out my way or I'll move you myself."

Rossi puts up his hands in the peace sign before moving out of the way. JJ rolls Garcia up to the bed and Garcia takes her fiance's hand and sobs.

"Derek, oh god what happened to you? What did they do to you? Please open your eyes and look at your baby girl."

She feels Morgan squeeze her hand before he speaks. "I love hearing that voice." He opens his eyes and smiles down at her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Derek." she smiles kissing his hand as tears run down her face.

"Hey pretty girl no tears. I wasn't going anywhere I had a reason fight " he wipes the tears of her cheek wishing he could kiss them away.

JJ smiled seeing such love in their eyes. It reminded her of her and Will. Hotch smiled before he looked at his team and began ushering them out of the room to give Garcia and Morgan some alone time. Before Hotch left Morgan stopped him.

"Hotch, what happened to the Unsub?"

Hotch gave a rare smile, "After he shot you in the leg, Reid shot him in the back. Three times."

Morgan frowned, "Pretty boy?"

Hotch nodded, "Yeah, you should've seen him Morgan. He was angry. I had never seen him so angry. That reminds me there was something I wanted to talk to you about but it can wait til later. I'll let you two have a moment."

After Hotch leave Garcia tries to get out of her wheelchair and sit on the bed. But she is overcome with dizziness and ends of falling back into her wheelchair.

"Whooh easy baby girl. You okay?"

"Yeah the room just started to spin."

He notices the IV in her arm and the IV pole now. "Baby girl what happened?"

"Couple days after you left on your case I started getting sick vomiting and I couldn't hold anything down. Well when I found out you were taken I came out here and I didn't eat more. I ended up fainting which landed me here. Everything I was…..." A nurse comes in setting down a tray of food for Morgan. Something she smell causes her to lean over a vomit into the wastebasket.

Morgan becomes concerned and turned to the nurse, "Is there anything we can do for her vomiting?"

"I'd have to check with her doctor. The IV's should be helping," she said.

Garcia shook her head, "No. I'm fine. This is normal."

Morgan frowns and shrugs and the nurse nods and leaves the room. Morgan turns back to Garcia, "You were saying?"

Garcia brings her head back up wiping her mouth off. "Everything I was offered to eat the smell would make me do this. The only thing I have ate in the past three days is Jello."

Morgan looks at her frowning

"Its cause I am pregnant Derek."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Before Morgan could get a word in Garcia's doctor comes in"

"There you are the nurse just told me you threw up again. We really need to get you back to your bed."

"No I want to stay here with my fiance." she whimpers.

The doctor stands there and thinks. "Tell you what I will go get your bed and we can join it to his?"

The doctor leaves and comes back shortly with her bed. The two nurses help her into it Garcia quickly scoots over to Morgan laying her head on his shoulder as the doctor and nurses leave after making sure her IV was okay.

Derek gently places a kiss on his fiance's forehead, "So you're pregnant."

Garcia nods, "Yes. JJ was the first to figure it out and the doctor confirmed it."

"Wow," Morgan smiles. "I'm shocked."

Garcia smiles before she looks at him, "What happened to you?"

Morgan sighs, "Hotch and I were checking out this lead where we thought the unsub would keep the women in a shack. We split up with me taking the back and Hotch taking the front. I was cornered by the Unsub. He punched me a few times, screamed at me and took me to another place. That's all I remember until I'm waking up in the hospital."

Garcia sighs, "I was scared Derek."

"I know baby and I'm sorry, but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

Garcia chuckles, "Until the next case. Oh by the way, Reid and JJ know we're engaged."

"No real shocker there….when Hotch comes back in and talks to me I can tell him about it and the baby?"

"Derek no I don't want them to know about me being pregnant yet."

"Baby girl with how sick you are so far I think it may be for the best."

"Okay." she sighs.

Morgan hands her some crackers he got with his soup. "Here this should be light enough for your stomach." She smiles taking them.

Couple hours pass and Hotch walks back in Morgan's room by himself Garcia is now snuggled up to his arm sleeping as he drinks some Orange Juice and winces when he sallows.

"How are you feeling Morgan?"

"Been better." He says setting the carton down.

"When we get home I'm giving the both of you some time off. There were a couple of things I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay," he says shifting trying to get comfortable without waking his fiance. Hotch sits in the chair.

"When the Unsub took you, did he say anything?"

Morgan frowns thinking, "I don't remember everything he said but he said that something to the effect that it was wrong that I had everything while he had nothing."

Hotch nods, "Right. Listen, Morgan, I'm sorry."

Morgan frowns, "For what Hotch? This wasn't your fault. You made a call, a tactical decision."

"Yeah and you got hurt and your girlfriend screamed at me.

Morgan smiles picturing Garcia doing that as he looks down at her. "Um Hotch, she is more than my girlfriend now."

"What do you mean?"

"The night before we left for the case I proposed to her and she said Yes."

Hotch looks at Garcia and then looks back at Morgan and gives him a smile, "Congratulations. She'll be good for you. Keep your ass in line."

Morgan laughs, "She already does that."

"Yeah, she'll do it more."

Morgan laughs again and nods, "Hotch, there's something else."

Hotch raises an eyebrow unsure if this is going to be a good thing or a bad thing, "Which is?"

"She's pregnant."

"Well that explains why she was so sick the last could of days." He smiles."You two will make amazing parents."

"Thanks Hotch."

"We are going to hang around here when you two get discharged we will head home."

"Thank you."


	26. Chapter 26

**~As I have been saying thank your for your comments they are what keeps me going! I am amazed by my first story after coming back from a hiatus and how much love it is getting. However I will be posting at least four chapters today. Finally as always Read, Review, and Enjoy! **

**Chapter 26**

Two days pass and the two of them get discharged and they make there way onto the plane. Garcia is helping Morgan as she carries his bag she was starting to feel a little better. After getting him settled into a seat Garcia sets there bags and sits down by him.

"It feels good to be going home," Morgan says as he leans against the couch.

Garcia chuckles and snuggles up close to him, "Yeah," she says before whispering to Morgan.

"Did you want to tell them now or later?"

Morgan shrugs, "There's no time better than the present and since half the team already knows we might as well tell the others."

Prentiss was looking at them with a smile on her face, "They make such a cute couple."

Reid smiles and nods, "Yeah."

Garcia frowns, "Maybe we should wait until you've had a bit more rest."

"Baby girl, I'm fine."

"You are not fine, Derek."

"Hey guys we have an announcement or two" Morgan says with a smile as Garcia swats him.

"Oh?" they say looking at them.

"Garcia and I are getting married." He says with a smile kissing her on her head.

"And I am pregnant." Garcia adds on.

Prentiss and JJ, who already knew, squealed with delight. Rossi shook his head.

"Congratulations you two on both."

Morgan grins, "Thanks," he says before turning to his fiance, "Now was that so hard?"

Garcia swats her fiance again. Morgan turns to Hotch.

"Do you believe this? I was injured and she's hitting me!"

Hotch just laughs.

A few hours later the plane lands and they all exit the jet. Hotch looks at his team.

"Go ahead and get some rest. Morgan and Garcia, I don't want you see you in here tomorrow. I'm giving you two a few days off."

Garcia nods as she leads her fiance to the car. When they get home Cloony greets him with his dog bowl and tail wiggling.

"Hey boy." Morgan says bending down to get the bowl out of his mouth letting out a little wince.

"Here Derek let me."

Morgan shakes his head. "The smell of the dog food is just going to send you to the bathroom. Why don't you go relax and I will feed him and make you something to eat?"

"But you're hurt."

Morgan sighs, "Baby girl I'm okay. Go sit down and relax."

Penelope nods and goes into the living room and sits down on the couch looking at her belly. She sighed happily. Everything she ever wanted was coming true. She was marrying the man of her dreams and was pregnant with his child and they had a place all their own. She lays down on the couch and not even a second later Clooney walks in carrying a bowl full of food in his mouth plopping it down near the tv and proceeds to eat. Garcia chuckles watching him eat then he gets some water out of the bowl of water Morgan just put down.

After he was done he walks over to Garcia water dripping of his mouth sniffing her and licking her in the face happy to see her. She smiles at him patting her head as he sniffs her more eventually sniffing her flat stomach then licks it to.

"Derek what is he doing?"

Derek frowned, "Beats me baby. I think he can tell that you have a baby inside. Is that it boy? You smell the baby?"

Penelope chuckled, "Derek that's ridiculous. He can't smell the baby."

Derek chuckled, "You'd be surprised," he said before going back into the kitchen to cook something easy for his fiance.

Penelope smiled and rubbed Clooney behind the ears. "Good boy."

Clooney smiles as her as she lays down by the couch. Morgan comes back a little bit later with a bowl of food, some crackers, and a glass of ginger ale. He hands it to her before disappearing again before coming back with a bowl for himself and a cup of coffee. He makes sure to sit it down not around her. He sits down slowly letting Garcia rest her head on his leg. "If this isn't light enough on your stomach we may have to have you live off Jello and Saltines for awhile." He chuckles turning on the TV to watch the news.

Penelope swats him playfully, "Hey be nice I'm carrying your child," she says yawning before slowly eating the food carefully.

"Gonna fall asleep?"

Penelope yawned again as an answer.

"Go lay down baby girl and take your food with you. You need your rest."

"Okay." She says getting up taking her stuff upstairs.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Three weeks pass and its early morning Morgan and Garcia are sleeping soundly snuggled up to each other when suddenly there is a knock at the door. Morgan wakes up as Clooney starts to bark. Garcia takes that as a signal to get up and run to the bathroom vomiting. Morgan sighs torn between answering the door and going to Garcia. There is another knock as if to answer his dilemma he gets up putting a pair of sweats on and walks downstairs. Opening the door he sees his mother standing there with his sisters behind her.

"Hey baby." she says kissing her son on the cheek.

"Hey mom." He says not quite awake yet.

"Your sisters and I just dropped by to visit a couple weeks, check in on you. I went to your old place but found out this is where you were living now. " She says looking at him seeing his chest protector.

"Come on in," he says opening his door and yawning.

Sarah enters and looks around, "You have a woman living with you."

"Derek what happened?"

Just as Derek opens his mouth to answer he hears Penelope whine for him from the bathroom. He ignores his mother and sisters and runs to the bathroom.

"What's wrong baby girl?" he says helping her onto her feet and helping her clean her mouth out.

"I feel like crap."

"Shhh baby girl its okay…...My mother and sisters are here."

She groans.

"Its okay I will go get you back into bed and you can rest some more. I will go deal with them." He says helps her back into their bedroom and sitting her on the bed. He notices she had thrown up on her clothes, he goes over getting her a pair of his workout sweats and a FBI shirt. Then he helps her change into them and crawl back into bed. He kisses her on the head as she drifts off to sleep quickly. He heads back downstairs to get Garcia some ginger ale for when she woke up. His sisters were snooping around the house. He walks right past them as he goes into the kitchen opening the fridge and getting out the bottle of ginger ale and pours a glass of it before sticking it back in the fridge and taking up stairs putting it on the nightstand and kissing Garcia gently as he leaves the room He goes down the stairs still not having put a shirt on yet.

"Will you to mind your own business?" Morgan says catching his sisters looking at the stuff on the in table in the living room. As his mother sits on the couch.

"Are you going to tell us about this mysterious woman? Are we going to meet her?" Desiree asks.

"How come you didn't call?" he asks.

"We wanted to surprise you honey," Fran smiles.

Sarah frowns. "You have a woman living with you and you don't have any pictures of her?"

"Because its not for nosy people like you to know about," Derek says.

Fran chuckles, "Girls sit down and stop going through Derek's things. This is his home and we will respect his privacy. When he's ready to tell us about this woman and when he's ready for us to meet her, we will."

"But mama," Desiree whines.

"Desiree stop." Fran looks at her.

"Its obvious this is serious if the woman is living with him." Sarah says sitting down on the couch.

"Honey is it okay if we stay with you for a week? If not we can go find a hotel" Fran says

"Its okay I don't care. You will have to share the guest room. " Morgan Yawns walking into the the kitchen starting the coffee and opening the fridge to look in it.

"You girls want me to make you some breakfast?"

"Sure!" Desiree says walking in the kitchen continuing to snoop as Mogan now has the fridge door shut and the Velcro to his chest protector undone and is changing the bandages to the place where they had to cut into him. He winces as he puts the ointment on.

"What happened to you?" She asks.

"Long story," he says replacing the chest protector and then begins to make breakfast. Once he has breakfast served and his family has sat down to eat, he puts everything carefully away especially the coffee. His mother and sisters watch with interest and confusion.

"So how's work?" Fran asks gently.

"It's going alright," Derek asks sitting down.

They sit and talk a little for about an hour when he hears Garcia coming down the stairs still wearing his clothes. She walks into the kitchen as he is making Clooneys breakfast forgetting and the girls are watching TV.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Garcia forgets that his mom and sisters were there. She starts to lean as the kitchen spins Morgan goes to her catching her.

"Easy baby girl." He helps her into a chair at the table.

"Thanks." she gives a weak smile.

"Here let me make you something to eat." He says as he sets the bowl of dog food down and washes his hands.

"Derek, I don't know if I can eat anything really."

Derek sighs, "Baby girl, you need to eat something. At least try," he says as he prepares something simple for her to eat.

Sarah, Desiree and Fran all have been watching with interest. Desiree is the first to speak.

"So this is the woman living with you? Isn't she the tech girl you work with? I've seen pictures in your wallet."

Penelope smiled, "You used to carry pictures of me? I don't know if I should be insulted or honored."

"It just goes to show how much I even loved you then." He smiles as he goes over to her setting down a bowl of oatmeal and a glass of ginger ale. He kisses her head.

"Now try to eat some okay?"

She nods picking up the spoon.

"Yes this is the girl I have been living with. Shes the love of my life." Morgan says walking over to them letting Garcia be.

Fran smiles, "Well congratulations. It's about time you found yourself a girlfriend."

Derek chuckles, "Oh she's more than my girlfriend. We're getting married."

Fran smacks her son upside the head, "And when were you planning to tell me this? How long have you two been dating?"

"Uh six months?"

Fran smacks her son again. "Alright mom stop!" He says moving to not get smacked again.

"Why did you hide this from us?" Fran asks

"I meant to call you I did really but things are so busy with work and other things I just kept putting it off."

Her mother frowns at him.

"Look mom I am really sorry."

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Her mother stands up crossing her arms.

Morgan moves a couple feet towards Garcia standing there protectively knowing how sick she was feeling.

"Garcia is pregnant." he says hoping not to get whacked again.

"Derek Morgan!" Fran exclaims. "I can not believe you kept this from us for so long!"

"I'm sorry."

Penelope frowned, "Its my fault. I should've reminded him."

Fran shook her head, "Oh no sweetie, its not your fault. Do you know how far along you are?"

"A few weeks. We have a doctor's appointment today. That's another thing we kept putting off."

"I can't believe I'm gonna be an auntie," Desiree smiles.

"So when's the wedding?" Sarah asked.

"Well, uh, we haven't really had much time to do the planning. I mean because of work being so busy and all," Derek explains.

Fran smiles, "Well its a good thing that we're staying."

Morgan turns noticing that Garcia had been quiet to find her missing. Then hears her vomiting in the bathroom. "Excuse me for a moment." Morgan leaves to go tend to her.

"So my baby brother finally decides to settle down and its with her?" Desiree crosses her arms annoyed.

"Desiree!" Fran says.

"Did you see her mother! She isn't exactly the type I pictured him settling down with. I was hoping she would just be a small crush not a lifelong thing." She says rolling her eyes.

"Desiree shut up," Sarah said. "He always talks about her I think they'd make a great couple. She seems sweet."

"Whatever," Desiree sighs.

Fran narrowed her eyes at her daughter, "You better keep your opinions to yourself. I don't know what your problem is young lady but we are here to support your brother and not bring him down."

"Fine" Desiree says.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Morgan walks into the bathroom to find Garcia vomiting what she just ate into the toilet. He reaches over and moving her hair as he rubs her back in a soothing matter. When she finishes s

he brings her head up and waits a couple mins to make sure it was over. Before she reaches up to flush the toilet.

"So the oatmeal wasn't the greatest of ideas either?" Morgan says sighing

Garcia lets out a moan.

"Hey its okay. After your first appointment today maybe we will have some answers." He says as she leans on to his shoulder and he kisses her head.

"Plus Monday is our first day back for the both of us so a Friday's doctor appointment will give us the weekend to ourselves."

Penelope nods weakly. Derek frowns, "Come on I think maybe you should lie back down."

Penelope shook her head, "I won't be able to really sleep well without you. I'll be okay."

Derek sighs and nods, "Okay, but if you start really not doing well you're going back to bed," he says helping her stand gently.

Penelope nods and goes to rinse her mouth out, "Do we have Jello?"

Derek frowns, "I don't think so but I can run to the store and pick some up for you."

Penelope nods, "Please. That seems to be the only thing I can keep down. Well the Jello and gingerale."

Derek nods as he leads her back to the living room where he finds his sisters glaring daggers at each other, "What happened?"

"Oh nothing just sisterly disagreement," Fran says patting the couch seat next to her, "I'm sorry I forgot your name, but please come sit by me."

Penelope gave a small smile, "Penelope," she says as she sits near Derek's mother.

Derek goes back upstairs throwing a shirt and shoes on and grabbing his phone and wallet before walking back downstairs. "I am going to run to the store really quick." Morgan says picking up his car keys.

"Okay honey we can watch Garcia while you're gone." Fran smiles

"Thanks mom." He smiles kissing his fiance on the head then giving his mom a peck on the cheek.

"Do you guys need anything?" Morgan asks his sisters.

"No!" Desiree snaps

"Okay." Morgan says as he backs off and leaves out the door locking it behind him.

Fran smiles, "Relax honey we don't bite. How long have you been this sick?"

Penelope frowns, "I think since I found out I was pregnant. It was totally unexpected, I'm sorry. We weren't planning to have kids this soon…"

Fran chuckles and puts her hand on Penelope's knee, "Sweetie, calm down. Its alright. I was just teasing him with all the smacking around, but these things happen and we have no control over it."

Sarah chuckles, "This will be good for Derek. He's always wanted a family. And I'm glad he met you. From all the talking he's done about you over the years it really wasn't a surprise to me that you two would eventually fall in love and I'm happy it's with you."

Penelope smiles, "Thanks. That means a lot."

"What the hell does he see in you anyway?" Desiree blurted out.

"Desiree!" Fran exclaims shocked.

"I…" Garcia says breaking into tears.

"He better not expect me to claim you as family! I don't think I will even claim that thing that's growing inside you as family!" Desiree says

"Stop it!" Fran looks at her livid

"Mother she is a tech girl! She looks like one of those girls of the fat girls commercials. And my brother wants to settle down with her and have kids with her?!"

Garcia gets up running to the bedroom in tears as she shuts the door and falls onto the bed crying.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Sarah yells before following Penelope.

She comes back a few minutes and glares at her sister, "I can't believe you would say something like that. You really got some nerve Desiree."

"Its true," Desiree glares right back. "What's so great about a damn tech girl? And a fat one at that?"

Fran did something she hadn't done in a long time to her children. She slapped Desiree in the face. Morgan walks back in the house shutting the door behind him seeing his mother slap his sister.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Mother!" she says in tears as she puts her hand on her face.

"Whats going on?" Morgan says calmly.

"What's so great her? She is a damn tech girl? And a fat one at that?" Desiree turns to him.

Morgan felt like he was broadsided. Not only that but he felt hurt that his own sister would say that.

"I love her and she is my world. Also she is the most beautiful and amazing women to me."

"Well I think you need to go sit down and reconsider falling for her. And you better not expect me to claim her as family! I also never will claim that thing that's growing inside of her as family!"

Morgan felt like he was just punched in the stomach as he sets the bag of groceries down on the couch. "I think you girls need to get your things and go stay at a hotel after all." Morgan says looking at them.

Sarah looked at her brother, "I'm sorry Derek. I hope you know I don't feel that way. I tried to go talk to her but the bedroom door was locked."

Derek sighs, "Its okay Sarah."

Fran kisses her son on the cheek, "May we stop by tomorrow?"

Derek nods, "Yeah, we'll see."

Derek watches his family leave and almost breaks down. He couldn't believe that his own sister would say something like that. He takes the Jello and the gingerale out of the bag and heads up to the bedroom.

"Baby girl, open the door please."

He hears the door unlock and watches the door open. She stands there tears still falling down her face still. "Shhh baby girl its okay I sent them away." He says walking in setting the stuff down and taking her into his arms holding her as she sobbed into his chest. He kisses her head as he just stands there with tears falling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Derek."

"Shh, no baby, you didn't do anything wrong."

The afternoon comes and they go to Garcia's doctors appointment. They weren't in the waiting room long before the nurse comes out with a clip board.

"Penelope?"

They get up and go into the back the nurse quickly takes her temperature, weighs her, and takes blood pressure. She makes notes on the chart and takes her back to a room.

"Have you been having any symptoms?"

"Yes, I get nausea with the smallest things, can't anything except Jello, Saltines, or drink ginger ale. When I do it I vomit it back up and also I get dizzy very quickly."

"Are your breasts tender at all?" Making notes on the chart.

"Yes very."

"It says it was confirmed as the hospital a couple weeks ago you are pregnant."

Nods as the nurse turns around grabbing a gown out of the cupboard and handing it to Garcia.

"The doctor is going to want to do a couple check ups today then so go ahead and change into this...The doctor should be in quickly." the nurse smiles as she leaves closing the door leaving Morgan and her by themselves.

Derek helps Penelope get changed and he smirks, "So your breasts are tender huh? How come I didn't know of this before?" he teases gently cupping one of his fiance's breasts.

"Derek! we're in public. Wait til we get home."

Derek chuckles as they wait for the doctor. Soon the doctor knocks on the door and enters before introducing herself.

"Hi I'm Dr. Mariott but everyone just calls me Dr. Kate. So we're gonna do just a few check ups. It says on your chart that you were confirmed as being pregnant. How long ago was this?"

Penelope looks at Derek, "Um, A few weeks ago I believe? My fiance and I work for the FBI and we were in Omaha on a case."

Dr. Kate nods and makes some notes on her clipboard.

"Can you tell me when your last period was?"

She thinks. "Around the end of February."

"Okay." Makes some more notes.

"Well today I am going to do a basic pelvic exam, check your breasts out, I am going to measure your stomach, and go a vaginal ultrasound. This should help us determine how far along you are and give you an estimated due date. Then we will talk about this extreme morning sickness you're having. Sound good?" she gives a smile.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Garcia just nods.

"Now if I could have you lay down and get comfortable." she says as she turns to get some stuff out of the cupboard and puts gloves on before she sets up on a little movable table by her bed.

"I'm so nervous," she whispers to her fiance as he helps her lay back and get comfortable.

Derek kisses her head, "Don't be baby girl everything will be okay. I'm right here."

Penelope grips her fiance's hand and squeezes gently.

The doctor smiles at them. "Okay Penelope you're going to feel some slight pinching but everything is okay." The doctor says as she performs the procedure taking a sample putting it in a Jar as Garcia winces at the pain and feels her mouth start to water and Morgan sees her face go pale.

"Everything okay?" The doctor looks at her.

"Yes." she says

"Okay thats over." Grabs a ultrasound machine turning it to face the doctor. "Now I am going to do a simple vaginal ultrasound." She says turning the machine on and luping up the scope on the end. She slowly inserts it into Garcia as she looks at the monitor and moves the thing around a little to get a better look.

Garcia winces as it pinches her and tightens her hold onto Derek's hand.

"Okay there it is." the doctor says smiling before looking at them.

"Would you like to see?"

They both nod. The doctor turns the monitor so they could see and points to a little round dot. "That is your baby."

"Wow its tiny," Derek chuckles.

Penelope smiles, "Yea but its ours Derek. Our baby," she says tears running down her face.

Derek looks shocked, "Baby girl what's wrong?"

Penelope shakes her head and wipes her eyes, "Nothing, just a little fatigue."

Derek frowns knowing that's not exactly true, "We're almost done baby girl then I'll take you home."

He frowns as his phone rings but ignores it.

"Would you guys like some copies of the ultrasound?"

"Please" Morgan answers.

"Okay." she prints some off and sets it aside on her chart before turning the machine off putting it away. She takes her clipboard and makes some minor notes.

"Okay I am going to measure your stomach now and feel it."she says as Garcia lifts up her gown exposing her stomach and starts putting some pressure points on her stomach.

"Okay it is just starting to firm up a bit."

She measures Garcia's stomach then feels her breasts causing her to let out little whimpers of pain. "That bad?" Garcia just nods

The doctor puts his gown down. Starting to make more notes as she lets Garcia sit up in the bed. And she sits down on the stool.

"Okay. Your 6 weeks along. Your due date will be December 12th. So lets talk about your extreme morning sickness?"

As if on cue Garcia leans over her bed to vomit into the garbage from sitting up quickly.

Derek rubs her back as she continues to vomit, "Its almost like everything but Jello, Saltines and gingerale make her sick. Just some of the smells, like coffee, and cooked vegetables, lots of things like that make her sick," he explains. "Not to mention she gets dizzy easily. Maybe its from lack of nutrients, I don't know."

Garcia wiped her mouth and sat up leaning into Derek's side, "I don't know what to do. Does it end?" As Morgan wraps his arm around Garcia comforting her.

"It does in normally around 12 weeks but in some cases it can continue on the whole pregnancy. I am going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins and a drug that helps ease the morning sickness. Now realize it doesn't take it away completely it just eases it. Then try to keep the foods light like you are now eat mainly finger foods." The doctor says writing out some prescriptions and handing them as well as the ultrasound photos to Morgan.

"I want to see you in four weeks okay? If anything comes up between now and then I want you to call me. Okay?"

Garcia nods as she swallows.

The doctor smiles at her as she gets up leaving the room closing the door again.

"Okay lets go to the pharmacy to get your meds and we will go home okay?" Morgan says helping her get dressed again.

They leave making her next appointment and Morgan drives them to the pharmacy. "You stay here okay I will be back." He says getting out of the car leaving her as he goes in to get her medication. As he walks in his phone rings again. This time he picks it up.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Hey mama."

"Hey sweetie. I was just calling to see how Penelope's appointment went and I also was wondering if we could do a late lunch if its alright with you."

Derek frowns as he hands the woman the prescriptions, "That's fine mama, but Penelope won't be able to join us. She's really not feeling well."

"That's fine maybe another day. It could just be me, you and Sarah."

Derek frowns, "Where's Desi?"

"She went back home last night," Fran sighs. "I don't know what is wrong with that girl Derek. I have never seen her act like this."

Derek picks up the prescriptions and heads back to the car, "I don't know mama, but let me bring Penelope home. Where are you guys staying at I'll come pick you up?"

She gives him the name of the place as he gets in the car.

"Okay I will be there in a hour I will call you when I am close." Morgan says hanging up and putting his phone in the soda holder.

"Who was that?" Garcia asks as Morgan starts the car.

"My mother. She wants to have lunch. So I am going to take you home get you settled and go meet up with Sarah and her."

"Okay."

Morgan takes Garcia back home she changes back into his workout clothes and crawls into bed. He comes in the bedroom setting down some Jello, crackers, and ginger ale. Then hands her a handful of pills.

"You need to take these once a day okay?"

Garcia takes them. "Thank you for taking care of me Derek." she smiles snuggling back into the bed.

"I enjoy doing it baby girl." Setting her phone down and the remote to the TV next to her.

"If you need anything call me alright?"

She nods as he leans down kissing her. He then kisses her stomach for the first time.

"You behave and quit giving mommy so much grief."

Penelope giggles before yawning, "Go so you're not late. Tell your mom I'm sorry."

"Shh baby girl, I did already. I'll be back as soon as I can. You just sleep," Derek says kissing her again.

He grabs his jacket, car keys and cellphone before heading out after giving Clooney the firm command of watching Penelope. It didn't take him long to get to the hotel and saw his mother and sister waiting for him. He put the emergency brake on and went to open the doors for his mother and sister.

Fran smiles, "Its nice to see you."

"Likewise mother." He accpets her kiss on her cheek before getting in the passenger

"Nice car brother." Sarah says getting in and buckling up.

"Thanks." He says shutting their doors and going around getting in the driver seat.

As he puts his seat belt on Sarah notices Morgans ring in his finger and Fran spots in the CD holder between their seats the ultrasound photos.

"Okay girls where do you want to eat?"

Sarah chuckles, "Derek, you know this place better than us. What's good?"

Derek shakes his head, "I just meant like what do you have a taste for?"

Fran smiles, "What about Italian? May I see the pictures?"

Derek smiles, "That's fine," Derek says as he heads toward Amici's.

Fran looks at the photos tell they arrive as his sister looks at the stuff outside amazed. They shortly arrive at Amici's get seated and order. Morgan pulls his phone out of his pocket checking it before he sets it down by his soda. He notices his sister looking at his hand.

"What are you looking at Sarah?"

"The ring"

Morgan looks at it. "Yeah when I got Garcia's ring I decided to get a matching one for myself. An I had her put it on me."

"That's sweet. She's really good for you you know that right?" Sarah asked. "And Desiree is wrong."

Derek sighs and nods, "Thanks,"

"You gotta let us plan your wedding," Sarah says.

"I am more than fine with that just try to keep it small. Baby girl and I don't want some massive one."

Sarah smiles. "We can do that."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

A couple months pass Garcia is now 3 months along it was early morning and she was laying in her bed snuggled up to her fiance as she slept. Morgan was also asleep with his arms wrapped protectively around Garcia.

Penelope stirs when she feels something poking her in the back and she moans softly. As she wakes up more she suddenly gets a strong feeling and she moans louder rubbing her ass against her fiance's morning wood. Penelope was horny.

"Mm, baby, you keep doing that I won't be held accountable for my actions," Derek says.

"Derek," Penelope whines.

Derek wakes up growing concerned, "Baby girl what's the matter?"

As if to answer his question she kisses up passionately as she rolls him onto his back and straddles him kissing down hard and going down his neck and kisses his already bare chest.

Derek is now awake as in one swift movement he quickly flips them pinning her under him as he braces himself on the bed.

"Well where did you learn that?"

"Academy" He smiles as he frees her of his shirt. Then looks down at her briefly.

She smiles up at him as he looks at her. She was glowing and everything on her had grown a little. Her breasts had grown and what used to be a flat stomach was now a small bump and tucked nicely inside that bump was there growing child.

"God you are so beautiful," he says admiring her body.

Penelope moans, "Admire later fuck now."

Derek chuckles, "Someone's horny."

He wastes no time in addressing her and reaches up and fumbles for the lube before he grabs it and lubes his fingers before sticking two in between her folds and takes one sensitive nipple into his mouth causing Penelope to moan and arch her back.

"Derek, oh god."

Derek chuckles, "Easy baby girl we don't want you to hurt yourself."

"God you talk too much this morning. Stop talking and put your dick in me now."

As he puts the lube in he notices how dripping wet she was for him already. He smiles as he enters her and starts thrusting it as she moans louder. It doesn't take him long before he unloads inside of her. Suddenly his phone rings.

"Dammit." He says reaching over to answer it.

"Hey Morgan we have a case in upstate Washington. Tell Garcia to pack a go bag because

she is tagging along."

"You got it boss."

"See you in forty."

Morgan closes the phone putting it on his nightstand before getting up. "We have a case and you're going with us." He goes in the bathroom turning the light on and jumping in the shower. It doesn't take him long before he has company.

Penelope yawns lightly as she starts washing her fiance, "Where we going?"

"Upstate Washington," Derek says biting back a moan at how good Penelope's hands feel.

"Hotch say why I have to come along?" she asks as she quickly soaps her fiance and then pulls him back under the spray.

Derek shook his head, "No. Just that you have to come."

Penelope nods, "Do you think we have time for one more go?"

Derek frowns, "You are insatiable this morning and as much as I'd love to oblige baby girl, we can't."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

It doesn't take long and soon all of the team are seated on the jet. Morgan looks at Hotch.

"So what do we have?"

He looks at Garcia as she not surprisingly comes over and sits down next to Morgan setting down her cup of ginger tea and bowl of grapes. She quickly sets up her laptop before reaching down to put a hand on her stomach as she drinks some tea and listens to them.

"Five victims have been found tortured and tied up to a tree with crosses carved into them" Hotch begins.

"So we are dealing with someone who has religious issues?"

"Either that or its made to seem that way," Reid says before going into a spiel about other reasons people use crosses.

"My guess is that there's some religious aspect to it," Prentiss says. "I mean look at this, there's no sign of sexual assault."

Morgan shook his head, "So if not for sexual gratification then what?"

"We may have to wait to see that answer for when we get there?" Hotch says closing a case file as the others follow.

"Get some rest when we get closer to arriving I will give out assignments." He says getting up and going to the back as JJ sits down taking his seat to talk to Garcia as she is popping grapes into her mouth.

"Gracie aren't those pants you're wearing starting to get tight?"

"Yes...I went to go try to get some new work clothes and I felt like an idiot not knowing how to pick them out." She says eating another grape.

JJ smiles, "When we get back, we can go together. I remember going through the same thing when I had Henry, but I didn't really have anyone to help me, but its okay. Now you have me to help you."

Garcia chuckles, "That is a good thing."

Prentiss comes over, "What are we talking about?"

"Getting Garcia new clothes," JJ explains.

Garcia yawns and lays her head on Morgan's lap. JJ smiles as she watches them.

"So little Derek Junior is growing?" Prentiss says putting her hand on Garcia's stomach.

"Yeah he or she is." smiling

Morgan looks over at her taking his eyes off the game he was playing with Reid to check on her as Reid makes a sneaky move.

"Hey you put that card back I saw that." Morgan says looking back at him.

Reid chuckles, "Are you sure? You were busy watching Garcia."

Morgan chuckles, "Watch it kid, I can still kick your butt."

"Derek be nice," Garcia yawns.

Morgan smiles, "I am baby. Go to sleep. I'll wake you when we land.

She smiles as she closes her eye and he reaches down taking Prentiss' hand off her stomach.

"Enough this is no petting zoo."

Prentiss chuckles. "Wow you're protective."

"You bet I am." touches her stomach before leaning down to kiss Garcia's stomach. Before he looks at JJ.

"She wouldn't want me to tell you this but other than what she has on her other clothes won't even fit on her. When we are at home she is mostly lounging in my workout clothes."

JJ frowned, "Well perhaps we should do some shopping while we're here then. You should've told me this sooner Morgan."

Morgan closes his eyes, "JJ, I know okay? But I've been busy."

JJ frowns, "Too busy to pick up the phone and say 'JJ, Garcia needs some clothes'?"

"I didn't think of it alright?" Morgan frowns.

"Hey guys, easy over there," Rossi frowns. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Look JJ I am sorry. I didn't want to annoy you."

JJ says getting up annoyed and goes over to Hotch.

"Can I have a moment?"

"Sure whats up?"

"When we land can I take Garcia to get some clothes? Morgan just informed me that the only thing work wise she fits in is what she is wearing...And even I can tell that is really tight on her."

"Is he serious? Why didn't he inform us of her situation earlier?"

JJ frowns, "I don't know. Maybe out of pride, maybe she didn't want him to, or something else but the fact remains Garcia needs clothes and soon."

Hotch nods, "Of course JJ."

JJ smiles, "Thanks," she says before going back to her regular seat. "Its taken care of Morgan."

Morgan grins, "I owe you one JJ."

"Oh you owe me more than one."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 **

After a short amount of time the pilot announces that they will be reaching Washington within the next ten minutes. Morgan starts to wake Garcia ask Hotch gives out assignments. When they get of the jet JJ takes Garcia to some stores and show her how to get clothes.

"Okay you have got to get some ones that are a size or two bigger cause before you know it your stomach will be getting bigger. Also learn to love pants that stretch because they will grow with you for a while before you have to get more." She shows Garcia what she means.

"See doesn't that feel better?" JJ asks her as she comes out of the changing room.

"Yes very." Garcia says checking herself out in the mirror.

"One other thing you need to probably get a pregnancy bra because those girls are are about to triple in size."

"Are you serious?" Garcia asks.

JJ chuckles, "Yeah. You gotta be able to produce milk to feed your child and that's why they get bigger."

Garcia chuckles as they check out the different bras and sees what ones look and fit right when she thinks about Derek and her huge breasts and how much he'll love it. She moans low in her throat as she feels that desire from this morning come back.

JJ frowns and looks at her, "Garcia, you okay?"

Garcia nods, "Yeah I'm fine."

JJ shakes her head, "Garcia, this is me you're talking to. What's wrong?"

"Its nothing okay" she says as she gathers her pile of new clothes and goes to check out.

They head to the station and Garcia goes and changes into something more comfortable before coming out and sitting down.

"You are to stay here with JJ I don't want you going out into the field and getting hurt." Hotch says

"Yes sir." She nods

"I also need you to look into this stuff and let me know what comes back," He hands her a sticky note.

Garcia nods and looks around, "Where's Derek?"

"He and Reid are at the crime scene," Hotch answers. "Why?"

Garcia shakes her head, "I just needed to talk to him really quickly."

Hotch notices her flushed skin and frowns, "Garcia, are you getting sick? Do you have a fever?"

"No sir. I'm fine."

Hotch sighs and nods before he heads out to meet Rossi at the Medical Examiner's. Garcia sits down and starts going through the things on the sticky note before she puts it down and dials her fiance.

"Yes baby girl?"

"When are you getting back?"

"Just about back to the station why?"

"Oh never mind" she says as she hangs up.

When Morgan comes back he looks for Garcia.

"Hey Derek can you come help me with something?"

"Sure baby girl?" he says walking in the conference room as she closes the door and shuts the blinds. Before pinning him against the wall and kissing him hard as she pulls his shirt off him.

Derek moans against her mouth before gently pushing her back a little, "Baby girl, we can't. We're on a case remember?"

"Derek I need it. Need you," she says kissing him again this time fumbling for his belt.

"Shit, baby, stop. We're in a public place where anyone can see us. What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know," she moans. "But I'm horny and I want you Derek. I need you to fuck me right here right now."

"Oh fuck."

Derek pushes Garcia toward the table that wasn't so visible and lays her back on the table before pulling her pants down along with his, "We gotta make this quick."

"Then stop talking and do it!"

Derek shakes his head as he enters her carefully and doesn't waste time in thrusting up into her.

"Oh Derek yes!"

He puts his hands on the table to help steady himself as he thrusts in and out faster. She starts to scream her orgasm hitting an all time high.

"Shh baby girl quiet."

"Sorry."

He thrusts a couple more times before unloading into her. When he was in the middle of unloading into her the door to the conference room opens with Hotch standing there with JJ right behind him.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"Oh my gosh!" JJ gasps putting her hand over her face.

Morgan, breathing heavily, and still deep inside his fiance, looks up to find Hotch and JJ staring at them. Hotch doesn't have a pleasant look on his face and JJ looks horrified.

"Hotch, I can explain…" Morgan begins.

Hotch shakes his head, "Not the time. Get cleaned up and meet me outside, we have another lead to the case," he says before taking JJ by the hand and leaving the room.

"Shit baby girl what the hell was that all about?" Morgan demands as he pulls out and dresses.

"I don't know Derek when JJ and I were getting clothes it just hit me. Its like I can't stay satisfy myself "

He chuckles handing her pants to her. He then pulls on his shirt and walks outside of the conference room. He closes the door and to let her finish getting dressed. JJ and Hotch waiting outside of the door staring at him.

"Hotch I am so sorry."

Hotch shakes his head, "Like I said, we'll talk later. A woman's been taken and we're going to check out the crime scene."

Morgan nods, "Okay."

JJ watches them leave before she goes and knocks on the door when it opens and Garcia walks out. She smiles.

"Wow Garcia, I didn't think you had that in you. On a case?"

"I don't know what happened JJ. It just came out of nowhere. Is it normal?"

JJ frowned not understand, "Is what normal?"

"This increased sex drive. I just look at him the last week and I want to jump him."

JJ laughs "Yes that is very normal honey. Its your hormones they are unstable."

"Oh." Garcia says thinking as she goes over to her table she was sitting at sitting down and reading setting her magazine aside as she looks at an ad that was on the table with interest.

"Okay what are you looking at?" Pulling it out of her hands. It was a ad for a hotel in town that got people hitched.

"Maybe I could get Derek to do that?"

JJ frowns, "You wanna get hitched like that? I would've expected you to have whole big shabang with the fancy dress and the flower girls…"

Garcia sighs, "I do want that but I also don't wanna wait. I want him to be mine now."

JJ laughs, "You having issues with him looking at other women?"

"No its not that he doesn't even do that anymore...I just want him to be all mine and we can do the wedding after the baby comes."

"If thats what you really want then go ahead." JJ sighs handing the flier back.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Couple hours later the team comes back with a box of evidence. Garcia goes up Derek who was looking over something with Hotch.

"Can I borrow him for a min?"

Hotch gives her a stern look.

"I won't do that again okay I just want to talk to him."

Hotch looks at Derek "Why don't you go to the hotel and get some rest it's going to be a long day tomorrow we will call you if something comes up. Garcia you can go with."

Morgan nods grabbing his things and walking out with Garcia. She hands him the flier.

"What do you think about doing this tonight it's at the same place we are staying?"

Derek looks over the flier as they head to the car, "You sure this is what you want?"

Penelope nods, "Yes. Please. The wedding we can do after we have the baby."

Derek glances the flier over again and nods, "Well if you're absolutely sure then okay," he says as he opens the car door for his fiance.

She gets in the car before he shuts it and goes around to his side putting his things in the back before buckling up and driving. "As I think about it pretty girl I love the idea gives us more time to focus on the baby. Also its quicker that I can start calling you my wife." Smiling at her.

She smiles at him also. They arrive at the hotel going up to there room getting changed and going downstairs. The register their names onto a marriage certificate.

"I will forward this stuff to the courthouses in Virginia Penelope and Derek Morgan and they will mail your marriage record to you."

"Thank you." Garcia says loving the sound of Penelope Morgan with her arm wrapped around Morgans arm and her head resting on his shoulder with a huge smile on her face.

They turn to walk down the wedding aisle as the minister speaks to them. "Do you want to do traditional vows our your own?"

"Our own" Morgan says.

"Well then why don't you go first then?" Looking at Morgan.

He clears his throat taking one of the rings and starts to slide it on Garcia's hand along with her engagement ring. "Penelope from the day I met you and called your baby girl I knew that I wanted you. It took me some long years to get the balls to tell you. Everything from your smile to your amazing curves make me smile. I love your amazing brain and watching our child grow inside of you. I can't wait to have a house full of little ones with you and grow gray with you. And if I keep going about you we will be here all night. You will be my one and only baby girl." he smiles at her as she is tears form in her eyes.

The minister turns to her handing her a ring. "Your turn."

She takes the ring and smiles at him as she slides it on his finger. "Derek its funny that you feel for me from the very beginning because the day I got assigned to your team is when my feelings also started. Then as time moved forward that grew stronger and stronger. But that night after I got shot that you told me you loved me and finding out after I got taken that you had completely flipped I knew you were mine. These last months have been so amazing I can't wait for what the rest of our life brings."

The minster smiles, "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." Morgan smiles leaning down and cupping her cheeks before kissing her."

Penelope moans, "Derek," she whispers.

Derek chuckles, "Soon baby," he says before looking at the minister.

"Congratulations," he says. "Everything will be taken care of and mailed to you."

Derek nods. All three of them are unaware that in the back of the chapel sits a woman who witnessed the entire ordeal.

"Dumb bitch," she mutters to herself before getting up and leaving.

Derek takes Penelope's hand and they head up to their room. Before he goes into the door he scoops her up and carries her inside of the room.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 **

"Derek stop I'm heavy."

"You are far from baby girl." He says kicking the door shut and putting her down on the bed before climbing on himself and bracing himself so to be careful with her stomach. He begins to kiss her deeply. Trailing down her face to her neck reaching his hand under her shirt undoing her bra and grabbing her breast squeezing it tight.

Garcia lets out a loud whine." Easy Derek they are still very tender."

Derek chuckles, "I know baby, I wanted to hear you moan for me. I'll be careful."

Penelope moans and then tugs at his shirt, "You're wearing too many clothes."

Derek chuckles again and sits back long enough to remove his shirt and her shirt and bra, "Better?"

"Mm, much. Kiss me Derek."

"Happy to oblige ma'am," he teases as he leans back and kisses her.

He starts off softly, just teasing her lips and trailing his tongue along the seam of her mouth. When she sighs and parts her lips he eases his tongue inside kissing her more deeply exploring the recesses of her mouth. Penelope moans deep in her throat and tries to match his kisses and lets her tongue battle it out with his tongue which she soon admits defeat and lets him do whatever he wants to her mouth.

It wasn't long before the need for air arose and they parted. "Damn," Penelope gasps.

"Good?" Derek asks.

Penelope chuckles, "Derek do you know that your kisses get me wet? Like I'm a puddle right now."

"Shit," Derek groans.

Derek to tease her more goes back to kissing her before leaving her mouth and leaving a trail of his kisses down to her neck hitting all her sensitive spots. She grabs his back digging her hands As he puts his hand on her breast playing with her nipple knowing that was her most sensitive spot.

"Derek!" she moans before he takes the nipple into his mouth biting up before rubbing his tongue against it to sooth it. He leaves her breast and trails more kisses down to her just starting to show baby bump. taking extra time to tenderly kiss it knowing tucked inside of there was there baby. While kissing her stomach he slides her pants off and hooks his hand around her drenched underwear easing them off before taking his fingers and putting them inside of her causing her to arch her back instantly. He chuckles as he feels her insides trying to clutch onto his fingers.

"More Derek," she moans.

"Easy baby girl we'll get there," he says before sliding practically off the the bed so that his face was lined with her hole.

He gently sticks his tongue inside along his fingers and thrusts in with little jabs of the tongue, "Shit baby you taste good."

"Derek!" she cries. "Derek, I'm gonna come. Please get in me already."

"Cum for me baby girl," he says thrusting in again.

After three more tongue jabs, Derek felt Penelope clench painfully around his fingers. She cries out as she arches her back painfully.

"DEREK!"

He chuckles as he eases her down, "Careful baby. Don't wanna hurt yourself.

Penelope pants as she weakly reaches for her husband's pants, "Hurry up. I wanna feel you come in me. Please cum in me Derek. Wanna feel it so bad," She babbles.

"Easy baby girl." He says trying to get back on the bed as he rids himself of his pants and boxers. Penelope grabs his rock hard cock teasing the tip of it as pre cum starts to come out.

"Fuck baby stop before I lose it." Morgan says moaning.

"No cause now its my turn to torment you." She says flipping them so that she was now in control. She kisses down his chest teasing his nipples and belly button with her tongue.

"Penelope!" he moans

"Thats what I like to hear." She smiles dropping down taking his cock into her mouth teasing it with her tongue.

"Baby girl stop before I cum in your mouth!" He grabs to sheets of the bed before she teasing him again with her tongue causing him to let out a loud moan.

Penelope pulls off for a second and grins, "Do it Derek. Wanna feel it. I know I can get you hard again."

She takes Derek in her mouth again and teases her tongue along the slit. Derek is clutching the sheets trying not to lose it when all of a sudden she does something with her mouth causing him to cum in her mouth without warning. She pulls off of him and makes sure he's watching when she swallows.

"Shit baby girl. Gonna kill me with that shit."

"Mm, it may get you hard again but not kill you."

"God dammit." He says laying back letting go of the sheets as he pants trying to catch his breath. She climbs back on the bed kissing him deeply for a while as he lets out a moan from his throat and she feels his cock start to rise to the attention again. He flips them again bracing himself as he spreads her legs feeling her dripping wet again. He lines himself up and pushes himself inside of her slowly.

"Faster Derek!"

He gives in as he thrusts in and out it doesn't take him long for her to arch her back and let out a moan as he releases into her. After he is down the collapse onto the bed Derek moves aside and Garcia snuggles put the her head resting on his chest. She kisses him gently on the chest before falling asleep. He falls asleep shortly after with one arm wrapped around his wife and a hand resting protectively on her stomach.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 **

Back at the station the others were trying to figure out the link between all these women after they had delivered the preliminary profile to the officers.

"I mean there's gotta be a link somewhere," Prentiss sighs.

"We'd be able to find it quicker if Garcia was here, but she's not, so we just have to make due," Reid says as he looks at the map again.

He stares at the map several times before looking at the information they had gotten from Garcia before they had left before looking at the map again and frowning. Rossi chuckles.

"Don't stare too hard you'll go cross eyed."

Reid shakes his head as he doesn't look up from the map, "That's physically impossible Rossi."

Rossi shakes his head, "Its a joke kid. What are you looking at?"

Reid points, "Okay so all the women were found here. And we said that the unsub didn't pick these women by purpose. He picked them because they were convenient. Look at what's the most convenient place that's not too far from the dumpsite?"

Rossi looks 'Its this hotel." He points to it as Reid nods going over to Garcias computer trying to log on it.

"Dammit! I don't know her passwords."

"What do you need on for?" Hotch comes up logging him in.

"I have a hunch." Looks at the computer flustered.

"I can't figure this out. I need the records of people staying within the last couple months at this hotel." Reid says pointing to it on his map.

JJ frowns, "Maybe we can call her? She may be able to assist us over the phone," she suggests.

Rossi frowns, "I think our best bet is to bring her computer to her and have her work on it from the hotel."

Hotch nods, "Call her JJ. Tell her what's going on and tell her we might need Morgan too."

JJ nods and picks up her cell to dial Garcia.

Garcia answers half awake. "Hello?"

"Hey Garcia we have a lead. We are on our way with your computer."

"Okay." She says yawning.

"Oh and wake up Morgan also Hotch says we may need him."

"Okay." she says

"We are about ten mins out."

Garcia hangs up and kisses Morgan to wake him. "We need to wake up the team has a lead and is coming to us."

He groans grabbing a pillow putting it over his head. "Just five more minutes mommy."

Garcia chuckles, "Derek, the team is on their way and the last thing we want is for them to find us naked in bed."

Morgan groans again, "Ugh!" he says and sits up still not awake.

Garcia giggles, "You know if you wake up I bet we have enough time for the both of us to shower together and I can blow you again in the shower.

Morgan blinks and looks at his wife, "Don't say shit like that to me," he groans.

She slaps him on his butt as she gets up and goes to the bathroom turning on the light. "Hey you get back here!" He says getting up and chasing after her wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close kissing her on the lips as she turns the shower on. He gets in pulling her in and pushing her in the corner kissing her deep before he comes up breathing heavy. He smiles at her.

"I love you so much." he moves the hair out her face and looks at her with so much love.

"I love you too," she smiles back before putting a hand on her little bump. "And I promise I will love you and our baby forever."

Morgan smiles and kisses her again. Garcia chuckles and grips her husband's cock. He groans.

"Baby we don't have time, the team will be here soon."

Garcia pouts and thumbs her lip before soaping her body, "Don't pout baby girl. I promise we'll have plenty time later. Once we finish this case I'm gonna fuck you all weekend long."

Penelope groans.

Just as they finished up in the shower and began dressing, there was a knock on the hotel room door. Garcia went to the bathroom to finish getting dressed and Morgan tossed on a shirt as he opened the door.


	40. Chapter 40

**~Wow I can't believe we are so close to the end! We have seven more chapters and the Epilogue. Thank you again for all the comments, follows, and favorites. **

**Chapter 40**

"Where's Garcia?" Hotch asks.

"Bathroom."

"Is she okay?" He says with concern in his voice as he holds her laptop.

"Yeah she is fine she is just getting dressed." He smiles setting down to put some socks on as she walks out of the bathroom smiling at Hotch.

"Hey Hotch what can I do for you?"

"Reid needs you to look some stuff up he has a hunch."

"Okay." she takes the laptop from Hotch's hands before going to go sit down at the little table as Reid walks over.

"Can you look up the list of people who checked into this hotel the last seven months?"

"Sure but I am going to need more than that." Types in something.

"Can you check the days around the times our victims died?"

Garcia nods and continues typing as she narrows down the search from the parameters that Reid gives her. She gasps.

Morgan rushes over, "What is it?"

Reid nods, "That's the connection. All the women that have been murdered have checked in to this specific hotel."

"Hold your horses wonder boy," she says as she types.

"What is it Garcia?" JJ asks.

"Not only did they check in to this hotel two days before they were murdered, they all…" she pauses.

"They all what Garcia?" Prentiss prods.

Garcia doesn't answer and looks up at Morgan as she puts a hand on her stomach protectively.

"Garcia what is it?" Hotch says taking a step towards her.

"All the women got hitched at the wedding chapel downstairs."

"I will go downstairs and look around." Rossi says jumping up as Morgan takes Garcia's hand and holds it.

"Rossi wait" Garcia says wanting the whole team to hear as tears start to fall down her face.

"What is it?" he sits back down slowly.

"After Hotch sent us to get some rest Derek and I went an got hitched there...And the only girls name on the list that hasn't been killed is mine."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Rossi looks at Hotch. Hotch shakes his head.

"Morgan, I want you to go with Rossi downstairs. Reid you come with me back to the station. JJ and Prentiss you two stay here with Garcia," he says before looking at Garcia. "It will be okay. We're going to see if we can have a couple of officers placed outside for your protection. JJ and Prentiss will stay with you. Whatever you do, DO NOT leave this room."

Garcia nods with tears continuing to run down her face. Morgan knelt down and kissed her, "Its going to be okay baby girl. I won't let anything happen to you and our baby. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Garcia nods and everyone leaves except for the three girls. Garcia gives a bitter laugh.

"Guess that was a bad idea after all," she says.

JJ puts a hand on her friend's shoulder, "It wasn't your fault Garcia, you didn't know."

"But still who gets hitched at a hotel?"

"People deeply in love," Prentiss smiles.

"Which Morgan and you very much are." JJ says smiling.

Garcia smiles as she thinks about him. She then realizes she hasn't ate much that day. "Is it sad that I am hungry now?"

"Not at all Garcia. After all you have a human growing inside of you." JJ smiles.

"We can order you some room service okay?" Prentiss says.

Garcia nods as she puts her feet up in a chair trying to relax.

Downstairs in the chapel Rossi and Morgan both look around for any type of clues. Rossi goes to question the minister.

"Have you seen these women before?"

He nods, "Yes, they came in here with their significant others wanting to get married. Is everything okay?" he asks.

"What happens after you marry two people?" Rossi questions.

"Well, we take down their information, which is done at the front and then we only use that information to mail their marriage certificate out to them and also if they say they will pay later, to bill them."

Morgan walks over to the minister, "Who all has access to this information? Does the hotel personnel?"

The minister shakes his head, "No. Just me and the woman that works out front Lydia. We keep the information secured in a safe and then when we're absolutely sure we don't need the information anymore, we shred it."

"Okay we are going to need to talk to Lydia?" Morgan says clearing his throat.

"Why whats this about?"

"All the women you have married have turned up dead."

"Is your wife still alive?" the minister looks at Morgan.

"Yes." Morgan says

"Well Lydia left about an hour ago you will have to come back."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Lydia used the secret door to get into the bathroom of the room they were staying in. She hides in the shower and waits. Garcia comes in shortly to use the bathroom when she comes out of the shower aiming a gun at Garcia.

"One peep and I blow your head off."

Garcia nods her understanding as she wraps her arms around her belly protectively.

"Good," Lydia says grabbing her roughly and, keeping the gun on Garcia, goes out the way she came.

Meanwhile, JJ and Prentiss had ordered room service and when it got to the room, Prentiss knocks on the bathroom door, "When you come out your food has arrived."

There is no response Prentiss grows concerned opening the door to find Garcia gone and the secret door wide open.

"JJ Garcia's gone"

"What?!" she comes to look to confirm it to be true.

"Whats going on?" Morgan asks having come back in the room and going to them.

"Baby girl?" He reaches the bathroom and sees her gone instantly crying.

The lady takes her to another hotel room and throws her in it shutting the door behind her she throws Garcia on the bed.

"Get undressed now!" Aims gun at her.

Garcia listens and the lady then looks at her.

"So you're carrying that fucking agents offspring!?"

Garcia is too scared to answer.

Lydia cocks the gun, "Answer me bitch!"

Garcia shakily nods, "Y-yes."

"You realize its a sin don't you?" Lydia says.

Garcia shakes her head, "No its not," she says.

Hotch and Reid return to hotel room to find Morgan on the bathroom floor crying.

"What happened?"

"Garcia's missing," JJ says.

"My wife and unborn child are gone. My whole world was just ripped out of my hands." Morgan says between cries.

"What happened?" looking at JJ as they leave the room to talk privately

"She went to the bathroom and when we opened the door to check on her she was gone and the door was open."

Sighs "Well we found out the unsub is a girl..She was stood up at the altar at this hotel so she was given a job. Then the killing started she lives at the hotel her room is a couple rooms down. I am going to take Rossi and Reid to check it out. Stay with Morgan.

They leave going down the hallway not even knocking they just kick her door in to find Lydia with a knife hovering it over Garcia's stomach as she is tied down. "We have to get rid of this sin!"

"Please don't kill my baby," Garcia moans as tears fall down her face.

"Lydia Mackenzie! You are under arrest," Hotch says as he goes to take the knife out of her hands.

Lydia spins around fast and slashes Hotch's arm with knife, "Its a sin! Can't you people see that? I'm doing what God has ordered!"

Reid ran to Hotch while Rossi managed to subdue Lydia and get her cuffed. Morgan who had gotten away from the girls runs in.

"Baby girl!" He unties her and picks her up in his arms carrying her as he kisses her.

"Thank god you both are okay."

"So you're the one that put that sin in her! I should have killed it." Lydia says as Rossi takes her out of the room.

"Lets get you two out of here and home to safety" Morgan smiles carrying her out of the room.


	43. Chapter 43

**~Well this is my last posting. I will be posting the last four chapters and the Epilogue. As I have said before I am truly grateful for everyone's comments. I have very much enjoyed putting this story together. So until my next story. Read, Review, and Enjoy! **

**Chapter 43**

A couple months pass and Garcia is now 6 months along. Derek and her had a weekend off and were working on the babies nursery. He had painted it a yellow color so as to not conflict with any gender. He was now in the middle of putting a crib together when his wife walks in carrying a large heavy box. He gets up running to her.

"Baby girl what have I told you about carrying large boxes?" He says taking the box out of her hands.

Penelope giggled, "You told me not to, but I didn't want you to be doing all the work."

Derek sighed, "Baby, you're pregnant. I told you let me worry about the big stuff and you worry about the little stuff. Now go sit down."

Penelope sighs as she goes to sit down. Suddenly she gasps and clutches her stomach. Derek frowns and puts the box down.

"What happened?"

Penelope frowns, "I'm not sure," she says before she feels the pain again. She looks at her husband.

"Derek I think the baby's kicking."

"Are you sure?"

"Ow! Yes. The baby's definitely kicking," she said carefully sitting down. She strokes her swollen stomach as the baby kicks again this time at her hand.

"Easy little one." She smiles

Morgan comes over to her closer. "Can I feel?"

Garcia nods lifting her shirt up exposing just her stomach and takes Morgans hand putting it on her stomach. The baby instantly kicks his hand causing Morgan to smile. "Theres my boy." he says kneeling down to feel the baby kick again this time harder.

"How do you know its a boy?" Garcia smiles

"With a kick like that it has to be." Morgan says leaning down kissing her stomach gently causing the baby's kicks and movements to increase.

"Derek, as much as I love that, your child is hurting me and its your fault."

Derek chuckled and kissed her lips gently which was a bad idea. The last few months her hormones have been extremely out of whack. She was extremely sensitive to things that Derek said or did and her sex drive has been going into overdrive. The simplest touch from Derek made her wet and horny.

Penelope moans, "Derek, I need you," she all but whispered.

Derek frowns and looks at her like she's crazy, "You can't be serious. Baby girl I love you and I love making love to you but you had me go three rounds before we started working on the nursery and we just got started. No offense but I'm worn out. You're gonna have to wait."

Tears immediately formed in Penelope's eyes, "Well ex_cuse me_! Sorry that I'm carry your child and that the baby's making my hormones crazy. Sorry that I have a good looking husband who gets me all hot and bothered. Excuse me for bothering you all the time!" she screams running to the bathroom and shutting the door."


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

"Penelope!" he sighs as he chases after her and opens the door shutting it before going over to her.

"Look honey I am sorry." he kneels down looking her in the eyes

She looks away from him as he takes his finger putting it on her cheek and turning it towards her and kisses her as she reaches into his sweats grabbing his already aroused cock. He stands them up pulling her into the shower and presses her against the wall and rids her of his work out shirt and starts kissing her neck and down to her huge breasts taking one nipple into his mouth teasing it with his tongue. It doesn't take much teasing when he feels milk fill his mouth. He swallows it.

"God that tastes so good baby girl."

Penelope chuckles and wrinkles her nose, "Glad you think so."

He continues to tease and fondle her breasts til they become extremely sensitive and she moans. He then kisses his way down her belly kissing and massaging her belly bump.

"God you are so beautiful baby," he sighs.

"Derek stop, I'm not I'm fat."

"Baby girl you are from you are so beautiful with your baby bump." he goes back to kissing her stomach again causing the baby to start making a bunch of movements. He kisses her belly button that is now popped out causing the baby to kick harder.

"Enough Derek, In me now!"

He stands up pulling his pants down and positions her so he can go in her which has began to get very tricky. Couple quick thrusts later he released inside of her. Panting he smiles at her kissing her. Then leans down kissing where he notices the baby goes nuts. "I am going to go back to work on the nursery." He leaves her alone pulling his sweats on as she stands there catching her breath as the baby moves inside of her.

Couple mins later she comes into the nursery sitting down as he is about done putting the crib together. She leans back in her rocking chair as she strokes her stomach causing the baby to move. She chuckles and does it again and watches as the baby moves.

Derek turns and watches her, "Playing with yourself over there?"

"Playing with the baby," she says as the doorbell rings.

She maneuvers herself out of the chair and goes to open the door and sees the team standing there.

"What brings you guys over?" she asks.

"Just thought we'd come and hang out. Where's Derek?" Rossi asks.

Penelope points, "We've been setting up the nursery. Well Derek has. I've been supervising."

"Well we will go help him out." Rossi says heading to the room with Hotch. The others stay with Garcia who sits on the couch her feet already aching. She leans back putting her feet up and her hand instantly goes to her stomach as the baby makes little movements.

Reid sits down next to her watching her as JJ and Prentiss sit in the chair next to her watching Garcia smile.

"Is the little one moving?" JJ asks.

"Yes and I am loving it." she smiles.

Reid also smiles. "Reid here." she takes his hand and puts it on her stomach.

"Feel that?"

"Oh my goodness," he chuckles. "That feels weird. It doesn't hurt?"

Penelope laughs, "No. Just when the baby kicks, but not when the baby moves. Derek is so sure that its going to be a boy."

"You think its going to be a girl?" Prentiss asks.

Penelope shrugs, "I don't know honestly. It doesn't matter whether its a boy or a girl. As long as the baby is healthy."

"Have you thought of names?" JJ asks gently.

Penelope shakes her head, "Not yet. You know you guys don't have to stay here with me. I'm sure you want to see the nursery. Derek painted it yellow."

"Yellow?" Reid asks scrunching up his face, "Why yellow?"

Tears fill in Penelope's eyes. "Because w-we thought i-i-it looked cute."

"Hey Garcia its okay." JJ says putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Garcia I am sorry." Reid says

"Derek even painted little Winnie the Pooh characters on the room...He has been really into all of this."

"Well I got to see this." Prentiss says getting up and JJ follows

They walk into the room taking the yellow color and the characters that were painted with care onto the wall. Morgan had the crib put together now and had put some winnie the pooh stuff on it. Next to it was a Yellow dresser with winnie the pooh stickers on it. He was now in the process of putting the changing table together and the others were helping him.

Prentiss laughs, "Wow, I can't believe its taking three strong men to put together a changing table."

Rossi turns to Prentiss and glares, "Prentiss I respectfully ask you to can it."

JJ smiles, "Derek, you did a good job. It's beautiful."

Derek smiles, "Thanks."

He turns back to the changing table and after what felt like 20 minutes, the boys got the changing table up. Derek goes to get Penelope and smiles as she waddles into the room.

"Okay baby girl, where do you want it?"

Penelope instructs Derek and the other guys where to put the changing table and she smiles, "Derek it looks wonderful."

"Thank you baby girl. Just a few more things and this room is all set."


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

The next months fly by and before they know it Garcia is two weeks past due. The team is called on a case and Morgan begs to stick around with Garcia. Hotch gives in lets him stay. The case had gone on for two days when Garcia felt her water break and the contractions hit. She winces at the pain.

"Baby girl you okay?" Morgan looks concerned

"Yeah I am fine the baby just kicked really hard." She winces stroking her large stomach.

Morgan frowns but nods, "I'm gonna go get us some lunch okay?"

Garcia nods tightly as she tries not to cry out. Morgan's frown deepens but he heads out to get food for him and his wife. When Morgan leaves, Garcia crawls to the corner of her office and cries out in pain. She wanted Derek to hurry up and get back. But she didn't want him to get distracted.

"Baby girl, why are you on the floor?" he asks gently.

"I, um, was tired," she lies. She knows it's dangerous to lie to a profiler but she didn't want him to find out just yet. Another contraction hits and she grabs a hold of something and rides it out. Morgan leaves talking to Hotch on the phone and is gone a good couple of hours. Garcia screams in pain as the contractions become more painful. Again just wanting Morgan to come back into the room. When he enters the room again she is finishing screaming through another contraction. She looks at him sweat coming down her face.

"Here lets get you in a chair." Tries to help her up as a contraction hits and she screams.

"No I want to stay on the floor!" as one contraction ends then another begins.

Morgan was beginning to get worried, "Baby girl what's wrong?"

"Derek, I need…" she breaks off screaming.

As the contraction subsides, she pants, "Hospital."

Morgan begins to understand and dials an ambulance. He hangs up and turns to his wife,

"Baby girl, how long have you been in labor?"

Garcia doesn't get a chance to answer as another contraction hits and she screams, "Derek I need to push. Now!" She says as she forces her her pants off feeling lots of pressure on her bottom. .

"Okay baby girl let me help you."

He doesn't get a chance to get positioned before another contraction hits and she clutches onto his leg and pushes. Morgan sees the head start to come out as Garcia breathes out.

"I see the baby's head." He smiles leaning down to help it out as Garcia gives another pushing the screaming baby out into Morgan's hands. He takes the baby into his hands as the cord remains attached the now screaming baby.

"We have a son." He looks at Garcia with a smile on his face.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Just then the EMTs enter the room and he gives them a grim smile, "A little too late."

"Sir we need to get them to the hospital," One of them says.

He hands Morgan a pair of scissors, "You need to cut the cord."

Morgan does so happily and then a second EMT takes the baby from him and wraps the child in a blanket before handing him back to Morgan and helping her partner load Garcia on the gurney.

"Derek," Penelope cries.

"I'm right here," he says climbing in the ambulance with his son. He then hands the baby to his wife while he calls Hotch.

"Hotchner?" he says answering.

"Hey I am on the way to the hospital with Garcia. She just gave birth in her office….Its a boy."

"Congrats Morgan. Keep me posted on her condition."

"Thanks." Hotch says as Morgan looks at Garcia who the medic has helped show how to get the baby to latch on and he is drinking. Morgan smile at his wife and newborn son before leaning over and kissing them both on the head as they ride to the hospital in the ambulance.

As soon as they got to the hospital a nurse takes over and they wheel Penelope down the hall into a room where she begins by taking Penelope's vitals. She frowns.

"How long were you in labor for?"

Penelope bites her lip, "Um I think a day and a half. It started like late last night."

Derek frowns "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted you to focus on the case," Penelope says.

Derek looks at the nurse, "Is there something wrong?"

The nurse shakes her head, "I'm not sure. But I'll have a doctor come in and check soon. May I see your son? I'm just going to give him a check up as well."

She weighs the baby and then measures him before writing on a clipboard and does the rest of the physical exam. She turns and hands the boy back to the mother.

"Well he seems to be doing well. I am very surprised, but we will want to keep an eye on him. He weighed in at 5 pounds 12 ounces and 15 inches long. Morgan smiles as the nurse takes them back to a room and hooking her up to a IV.

"The doctor will be in soon to check you out." the nurse says to Garcia before leaving the room.

Morgan sits on the edge of the bed. "He is so perfect." smiles at him.

"He looks like a Jayden to me." Garcia says randomly

"Jayden?"

"For his name?" she smiles at him as she hands the baby to Morgan.

"I love it." taking the baby into his arms and taking a picture to send to the team as well as his sisters and mother. "Jayden Spencer Morgan." he says out loud.

"I love it." she smiles as the doctor comes into her room.

"Mrs. Penelope Morgan? I'm Dr. Hanson. I have to say you are a very strong woman. Not many people I know delivers a baby on the floor of their office.

Penelope smiles, "Thank you."

"So there's one thing I would like you to do before I do a complete check up. I need you to deliver the afterbirth. It could harm your body if it continues to stay inside of you."

"How?"

Dr. Hanson props Penelope's legs, "Just give me one push. I need one strong push from you."

Penelope looks at Derek before nodding and gives a push as hard as she can. Dr. Hanson removes the afterbirth and wraps it up before disposing of it. She then sets Penelope's legs down and begins her exam. She frowns slightly.

"You're vitals are somewhat high. Where you having difficulties these last few months?"


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Penelope frowns thinking, "My morning sickness came back a little but other than that I can't remember anything."

"Under any stress of some sort?"

Penelope nods, "Yeah, my job is very stressful and I worked up til my due date and after."

Dr. Hanson nods, "That could be it. I mean there's nothing really wrong its just your blood pressure and heart rate were somewhat high."

Penelope nods, "Okay."

"So I'm going to prescribe you some postnatal vitamins and some low grade Tylenol. You can't take anything higher because it can get in the milk and is dangerous for your son."

Penelope nods and Dr. Hanson took Jayden and did her own physical and smiled after returning him to his mother.

I'd like to keep you here for a few hours just to monitor you both and then if everything continues to look good, I'll send you home."

Garcia nods as she takes Jayden and proceeds to feed him again.

"He is a quick learner?" Garcia smiles.

"He gets that from his mother." Morgan winks rubbing Jayden's head before kissing it gently then reaching over and kissing his wife on the lips gently.

"I love you so much baby girl." Kisses her again.

"I love you to hot stuff." smiles kissing back.

"Whooh you two trying to make another baby already?" Hotch says smiling as he walks in with the team behind him.

"What about the case?" Morgan says looking up.

"Guy walked into the station and turned himself in out of guilt." Reid says.

Penelope laughs, "Wow. Never heard of an unsub do that."

Derek nods, "Yeah they do that quite often, but not as often as we'd like."

"Aww look at him!" JJ grins as she goes over to Penelope. "He's so cute!"

Penelope blushed and looked a bit embarrassed as she tried to get a blanket to cover herself. Derek frowns.

"Do you mind?" he asks pulling the blanket over his wife's breast."

"Sorry."

Rossi chuckles and sits down, "So what's your son's name?"

Derek looks at Penelope and then at Spencer and smiles, "Jayden Spencer Morgan."

Reid smiles. " You named him after me?"

"We couldn't think of anyone better to name him after." Morgan smiles.

"Well I am honored."

"You should be" Garcia says covering herself up and proceeds to burp Jayden.

"Your such a natural." JJ says smiling.

"Thanks." Garcia says kissing his head.

"Alright I want to hold him." JJ says holding her hands out.

Garcia smiles as she gently puts Jayden in JJ's arms and JJ smiles at him as he looks towards his dad.

Derek chuckles, "He's looking right at me. How cool is that?"

JJ grins, "Sorry to disappoint you Derek, but Jayden can't see you. All he really can see right now is shadows. This will gradually develop to blurry shapes. He won't be able to see until he's at least a month maybe a little sooner. However he does understand voices so he turns when he hears a voice he recognizes."

"Wow. That's interesting."

JJ smiled, "Yeah, so he'll hear my voice and know I'm aunty JJ."

Penelope smiled and turned to Derek, "I want her to be his godmother."

"Your wish is my command," he smiles kissing her deeply.

She kisses him back. " Who do you want for the godfather?" she asks him

Morgan looks at Reid who has taken a great deal of interest in the baby. "Pretty boy" he smiles at Reid.

"What?" he says looking up

"Do you want to hold your god son?"

Reid nods as JJ hands over the baby to Reid and Morgan takes a hold of his wifes hand squeezing it.

"Look at you two filled with so much love." JJ smiles

Morgan just chuckles as he leans down kissing Garcia again.


	48. Epilogue

-Five years later-

Derek and Penelope are at a park in Chicago as they watch a very active Jayden run around playing on the playground equipment. Keeping up close behind him is his three year old brother Thomas who loved to always mimic his brother every chance he got. Sitting on the ground on the picnic blanket with Derek and Penelope were sitting is two year old Faith. Derek was laying on his chest playing something with her making her squeal at her father with great delight. Next to them sat Penelope hand resting on her five month along baby bump with a baby moving around inside her as she watched everyone with a smile. Derek soon rolls around and kisses Garcia on her stomach.

"You are welcome." Derek says with a smile.

"Stop it. Now he will never settle down." Penelope smacks him on the shoulder

"Ow!" he says before kissing her stomach again

"Have you guys been waiting long?" Fran says approaching them with a picnic basket and his sisters close behind.

"Not at all Mom," Derek looks up smiling at them as Faith tries to climb onto him.

Fran smiles as she looks at her grandchildren and laughs at Faith, "I'm glad. Sarah should be here soon she's just finishing up work."

Derek nods, "What about Desi?" he asks hopefully.

Fran sighs, "I'm sorry Derek."

Penelope shakes her head, "Jayden be careful!" She calls out to her son.

Fran smiles, "So do you know what this baby is?"

Penelope chuckles, "Not yet we find out in a couple of weeks but Derek's sure its going to be another girl. He's been right so far."

"Aun Dawa!" Jayden giggles running to Sarah. Thomas follows.

"Hey boys. Sorry I kept my nephews waiting so long. How about we eat and then I'll play with you?"

"Yay! Daddy! Daddy!" Jayden says running to his parents. He tackles his father who takes him and tickles him.

"Daddy stop." He says between giggles.

"Dadda!" Thomas says coming up to him as Derek pulls him in also tickling him.

"You make such a great father and husband son." Fran says sitting down with a smile.

"Thanks mom I just wish Desi would get over her issues." Derek says with a sad sigh as he kisses his boys on their heads. Penelope and him have been married five years now and his sister didn't even show up to his wedding. She has never met the kids and when he tried to send her letters with pictures they were sent back. He just once wanted her to see how happy he was.

Fran nods, "Me too Derek. Me too."

Penelope smiles, "You kids ready to eat? I'm sure nana packed some yummy food."

"E't" Faith giggles.

"Yes thats right sweetie." Penelope smiles at her.

"MMMM you know what I am hungry for?" Morgan kisses his wife.

"Derek we are in public."

"Never stopped us before." Smiles.

Garcia smacks him as Morgan lurched forward pinning her on the ground bracing himself and leans down and kisses her.

"Ewwww" the boys say giggling

"What's wrong boys daddy loves mommy with all his heart." he looks down at her with so much love.

"And I feel the same way" she smiles up at him.

"You're my one and only baby girl." leans down kissing her again as his mother smiles.

-The End-


End file.
